


Double Feature Depravity: Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, Drug Use, F/M, Gangbang, Moral Bankruptcy, Multi, Other, Perversion, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Deciding to venture into the seedy life of town after so long Rias Gremory begins her night clubbing and finds her spiraling into a wild world of night life. Following her booming popularity at a dance club she is unknowingly subjected to a slow working drug to loosen up her inhibitions, feeling her morals degrade and her thirst for wild nightlife living grow she is then founded by a porno produce who ignites the corruptive fires in her mind. She begins this by starring in a porno for the sake of livelihood and finds herself hooked on it.





	1. Rias Gremory Unbound

  


**Double Feature Depravity: Rias Gremory**

**By Azure**

  


**Part One- Rias Gremory Unbound**

 

In the city outside of Kuoh Academy there walked a certain redheaded teenage beauty with green eyes, a buxom voluptuous figure, and bright inspiring smile on her face wearing a school uniform. Her name was Rias Gremory; the Princess of Ruin and daughter of the Gremory clan of devils currently ruling the underworld. She walked casually down the street on what appeared to be a night time stroll , but what she was really doing was heading down into the livelier parts more luminous parts of town for a night out for herself. In the past she never really visited these areas before ,even when summoned, and wondered what human social places like the night club she was invited to have to offer her.

Humming to herself and crossing the street after a ‘go’ signal was made Rias thought to herself on what to expect on this personal outing.

‘To think I used to care little for these kinds of things and only visited these parts of town to vanquish Fallen Angels and deal with other services required of a devil. Being suddenly invited out to a club by some of my fellow classmates certainly came as a surprise. If only they really knew how shady some of these places were for young girls like them. Regardless, I can handle myself well while indulging a little in the nighttime lifestyle of humans.’ Rias thought as she saw more and more colorful men and women along the way. Some looked like punks up to no good, others looked like drug dealers, but amidst all of them were regular looking people going about their business.

‘My Brother always did warn me about these types places when within the human world ever since I decided to attend Kuoh Academy. I wonder what he was so worried about exactly. Mmh, all the better to find out for myself.’ Rias added mentally and as she continued walking down the sidewalk to the location across a street up ahead. There she saw where the most vibrant lights beaming into the sky were coming from and a smile found her face when she located the club the girls mentioned.

A soft yet anxious smile decorated her face as she made her way close. She remembered how excited and eager she was when she was invited out to this particular night club by those classmates of hers. They weren’t part of the ORC or in any way connected to the supernatural, but they were still regular teenage girls and friendly acquaintances she knew in school. Feeling a bit impatient to see what it was like Rias had then decided to go and scout it out to see if it was a decent enough place for them to meet. Despite feeling tempted to give her entire peerage a day off from their usual responsibilities Rias still felt things had to be done. Thus she left some things to the more senior staff, like having Akeno take over for her when it came to subduing any miscreants that made trouble and leaving Koneko with the task of serving any summoners that called upon them. But that was only if they could take the day off, since nothing happened all day she felt they were all free to enjoy a night to themselves for a change. With no duties occupying her plate for now Rias figured she wanted to experience the lavish and wild nightlife humans enjoy every weekend evening.

‘I wanted to bring Issei with me, maybe he would’ve enjoyed this type of outing and give me some insight on what people do at these sort of things. I’ve been doing my duties to my brother and the Underworld for as long as I can remember and it’s made me a tad ignorant on how people socialize outside in the human world. But between every one else such as all the girls, myself included, vying for his attention with our breasts he’s hardly spent any time whatsoever with his own pair of equally perverted friends. They had plans tonight to watch pornos in their room, which apparently was a longtime tradition for them. I didn’t want to deprive him of that and left without him.’ Rias added to herself in thought when she saw random couples hanging outside enjoying the night time together.

To her surprise some were even wearing rather skimpy clothing and looking like they were having fun with their significant other.

‘Hmm, maybe I can learn a thing or two on what men like Issei find appealing and sexy in a girl like me  so I can improve my image in his eyes. Basic schoolgirls in uniforms probably aren’t doing much for a seasoned pervert like him.’ Rias giggled during her train of thought and walked closer to the building noticing there was a line of people waiting around it to get in..

She stopped in front of it from across the street and took out her phone to see if it was the correct address the girls sent mentioned. Nodding in confirmation she found herself smiling and feeling eager to go in for a learning experience as well as a fun night to be had. About to step forward and enter the line of people she stopped herself and realized that many of clubgoers were dressed somewhat formally and lavish while she was still in her school uniform.

She looked next to her at a window surface and took a quick look at herself realizing they may not let her in on account of her being a student. Quickly ducking into an alleyway to use as a hiding spot Rias magically transformed her uniform clothing into a lavish nightlife gown. It was a short slitted black dress showing plenty of her naked back, the front was covered up by modestly slim straps of black shimmering cloth that helped cover up her large breasts. She also added a pendant around her neck containing her school clothing for a quick change back if things didn’t pan out.

Rias quickly took out a pocket mirror and magically did her face up to wear stylish violet eye shadow and bright crimson lipstick with a small sheen of powder on her face fixing herself up. Her dress revealed much of her slender long legs with elegant ankle strap high heels around her feet. Normally she didn’t like to look this gaudy and preferred being more carefree in appearance, but Rias felt it was best to dress for the occasion and found herself looking rather stunning as she stepped out of the alleyway and proceeded to the club.

“There, now I look much more appropriate for enjoying a night in a club. Let’s see what it’s like living it up on the human side of the night life.” She said to herself with a ready smile and approached the entrance of the club known as ‘Metropolis’. Making her appearance known, largely unwittingly because of her appearance, Rias caught the eyes of many club-goers still waiting in line. From many slack jawed men with hearts in their eyes to women noticing her beauty with envy and admiration.

Plenty of them were college students with some being fairly older and in their adult years. Between the envious stares from the girls and the drooling expressions from the guys Rias had unknowingly captivated everyone in line as she approached the front entrance. The Bouncer, a tall muscled fellow with a bald head and goatee, was in awe of her and swiftly stood aside with arms gesturing ‘go right in’ allowing her entry without even waiting. Rias was pleasantly surprised and looked to him questionably.

“You’re in! Welcome to Metropolis, Miss. Here, a VIP pass for you as a token for uh first time goers. Have fun.” He said to her while blushing fiercely. Rias took it into her hands and nodding a smile of gratitude before pinching his cheek playfully.

“Why thank you very much. This is my first time here and I’d like to see it all without causing trouble for anyone. I really appreciate it.” She said in a sweet polite voice causing the man to stagger in stance and shake his head with a smile on his face.

Rias pocketed the pass and entered the club. Several of the clubgoers peered in from outside watching her hips sway as she gracefully walked in those heels. Once she was deeper in Rias marveled with wide green eyes at the inner sanctum of the club floor. Hazy fog and dazzling lights strewn across the dimly lit area as loud  techno music blared.

“Wow….I’m already feeling excited for where the night will take me.” She said to herself looking an amazed child inside a large candy store. Taking her time in looking around while casually moving through the many people Rias took in the sights as she looked for a table to sit at. All around her were men and women casually chatting, couples and singles dancing about on the light flashing dance floor, some even erotically grinding themselves up against each other .That made her blush and giggle with excitement. Finding a spot at a table she took a seat and sat for a moment while surveying the scenery and deciding on what to do. The amazed look in her eyes told that Rias wanted to do it all; the dancing, the drinking, the meeting of other people and everything else.

Before she sat down Rias had caught many stunned eyes looking at her and checking her out. Many men were gluing themselves to her because of her eye catching appearance and Rias can certainly say she actually enjoyed the attention. If she actually knew how many of them had dirty thoughts about her she wouldn’t be so flattered, but nonetheless rias felt like the belle of the ball right now.

‘They’re likely ogling my body more, but I also see that I’m the only redhead in this place. Maybe I should have magically dyed my hair before coming.’ She considered before shrugging. A waiter later came up asking if she wanted anything to drink and Rias asked for a simple glass of vodka. Despite that she was underage, in human years technically, Rias wanted the full experience and was thankful the waiter didn’t bother asking for an ID. Nodding and walking away she waited while watching the many obscured people dance about on the neon light dance floor.

After eventually getting her drink and taking a sip Rias felt nothing from it ironically, then she remembered that as a devil it’s likely human elements of intoxication don’t have as much effect on her. Shrugging and simply enjoying the taste Rias sat around waiting till something happened, and low and behold it was karaoke round time. She watched in amusement as one random club goer after another went and sang their hearts out, largely badly, as the crowd cheered. Feeling frisky for the challenge while knowing her skill for song and dance Rias waited for the right moment.

Thinking about all the fun she had with her peerage whenever using these Rias thought fondly on all their attempts at singing. While Issei was a bad singer, Koneko was flat in tone and just plain uninterested in the art, and Akeno was surprisingly talented at it second only to her. Her talents weren’t something she often flaunted but right now found herself wanting to in front of all these strangers.

When the last person got down from the karaoke platform Rias got up and went forward catching many pairs of eyes as she did so. Stepping up onto it and selecting a random song with vocals and tune she was familiar with she smiled as she pressed the ‘go’ button on the machine.

“Whew, my name is Rias and I will be singing ‘Fly me to the moon’ for all of you tonight.” She introduced into the microphone as the soft jingle and vocals started playing.

Among the many dazzled stares directed at her one pair of eyes stood out and it belonged to a rather unassuming individual with wicked ideas brewing in his head on how to meet her. Smirking and tugging on a bag of shifty looking ‘pills’ in his right pocket he looked over at Rias’s table then back over at the girl herself gently swaying herself to the song as it started rolling. All eyes were on her at this moment and her beautiful voice,long red blazing hair, and voluptuous body just had their attention hooked completely.  

‘I’m gonna make that woman mine alright.’ He thought as she began singing.

The track started and Rias cleared her throat before airing out the lyrics in which she read on the screen hovering above her. When she did her voice came out like a soothing siren ensnaring many of the club patrons  to her angelic voice. It was hypnotic in nature, also elegant and beautiful to boot. The bartender and even the DJ of the club himself stopped to focu their attention on the girl as she performed like an opera singer in the middle of the night club.

‘Fly me to the moon~’

‘Let me play among the stars~’

‘Let me see what spring is like~’

‘On Jupiter and Mars~’

‘In other words, hold my hand~’

‘In other words, darling, kiss me~’

Rias followed the lyrics to the letter and continued effortlessly singing the song as if it were done from an actual pop singer itself. Pictures from phones flashed and snapped plenty of shots of her standing there in her shimmering dark dress as she wrapped up the chorus of the song for the remaining several minutes it had in it. Once she was finished and the track ended there was a soft echo of silence before the sudden eruption of applause from all around. Random men were whistling and imagining her in their bedroom naked as she stepped down off the karaoke platform and proceeded back to her own table with all eyes on her and many being very friendly and courteous like she were royalty.

Giggling as she shook hands and delivered high-fives Rias was starting to enjoy the attention as she walked back to her seat where a complimentary glass of red wine was offered to her by one of the bar patrons. Nodding in appreciation and greeting her new fan club with a friendly smile Rias held her glass up in the air for a cheer and spoke out.

“You all are such kind hosts and I thank you for making my first night here a memorable one. That being said let’s go back to dancing to this place’s techno music to really live out the night.” She toasted receiving a group cheer from all around as the DJ played up another techno beat as per her request.

A slew of men and women took to the dance floor and resumed dancing in unabated flair and passion while Rias sat cross-legged sipping her drink of red wine and still not feeling any effects of inebriation.

‘Mmmh, the taste is plentiful and this is quality wine. I just wish my devil physiology didn’t filter out the alcohol in it.’ Rias thought feeling her natural traits inhibit some of her nightly fun. **

While she watched the dancing resume Rias noticed there was a spike in energy all over the dance floor. Female partners were more lively and grinding themselves up a little more energetically on their partners. Plenty were doing a fair share of dirty dancing while being affectionate yet lively. Rias found it vexing and she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. As she focused on them she failed to notice a random club goer wearing silky dark pants, wearing a white long sleeve formal shirt, with hair gelled back giving him a suave appearance walk up to her table. Tapping the table he grabbed her attention and greeted her with a friendly smile while holding a pair of wine glasses.

“Some party, huh? I think you just became Miss popular here, miss….”

“Rias, Rias Gremory. And thank you, its my first time here and I’m learning to take it all in. So far I’m loving the atmosphere, mister….”

“Archer, Roy Archer. Charmed, mind if I sit here and share a drink? Totally platonic mind you, but I’m also a fan.” He introduced and Rias, not wanting to be rude, nodding allowing him to plant himself in a chair across from her.

She took the glass being offered to her not knowing he sprinkled a very special drug into the mixture hoping to make her really loose and put out for him. Thanking him and taking the glass Rias tipped her head taking a soft sip while his eyes focused expectantly on her. Inwardly crossing his fingers hoping for the drug to take effect the man watched like an eager child as she drank half of her glass down.

Tipping back into place she let out a tasty sigh and greeted him with a thankful smile.

“My this drink has some pop to it, thank you for offering it to me. It has a rich tart taste to it and goes down smoothly.” She pointed out earning a nod from him before turning her head to the dance floor with a smile.

‘Hmmm, usually its instantaneous. Either she has a high tolerance or it's slowly working through her system. Not the first time it's happened.’ He thought then stood up offering her a hand and gesturing to the dance floor where couples were swinging and whirling about in a dance craze frenzy.

“Care to hit the dance floor with me and show me what you can do?” He invited and earned a friendly nod from the girl as she was then pulled up to her feet.

Internally the guy smirked as he suspected the drug was working its way through Rias’s system hoping she’ll be loose enough to take advantage of after enough time. They took to the dance floor along with others and started swirling into the musical flow of the  night club ambiance. Rias spun and danced like an expert with her partner dancing in sync with her while also trying to cop a feel around her perfectly round and firm buttocks. She giggled as she now put her hands on her knees when it came to gyrating her rump to the hypnotic sway of the techno trance music.

Roy peered down at her body admiring her curves and perfection while seeing her buttocks hover over his crotch tempting him to grab it. Rias currently had her eyes closed as she grooved to the music sensually as though she were getting lost into it all. Thinking he had an opportune moment the guy brought his left hand up along her sides with palm hovering over her taut buttocks.

‘This is it. Moment of truth. If she let’s me grab her body it’ll mean the drug is working.’ He thought with a gulp and brought his head over to her rear attempting to touch, but-

Smack.

Ria’s left hand came swiftly and batted away as though she had a sixth sense. She opened her eyes up again and cast him a coy smile while wagging her finger at him in shame.

‘Ah ah ah, no touching this lady unless she asks you for it.” She said to him and went back to dancing with body now grooving vertically to the tempo of the music. She had withdrawn her buttocks from it's position over his crotch and nimbly swayed her body to the rhythm leaving Roy there perplexed.

Shrugging to himself and still believing the effect to be slow moving he proceeded to continue dancing with Rias in hopes of seeing the drug affect her system. While she was shaking her hips with hands behind her head Rias turned to him with an excited smile and spoke.

“So is this what’s like every night at these things? I think I may stop by more often if that is the case.” She said happily and felt other random club goers bump her body playfully prompting her to bump back in amusement.

Roy continued watching after deciding she needed more time to be affected, in the meantime he took a moment to analyze Rias’s perfect body. Her proportions were voluptuous and damn near supermodel territory. With wide bodacious hips and a slim waist Rias had a delectable lower figure that made him eager to spread her legs open and fuck her. Her top portions were equally perfect, with tits the size of F cups if he were to guess, flawless cream colored skin with not a single flaw to be seen. Not to mention her blazing mane of red hair, that coupled with her bright blue eyes and she was a total knockout with a youthful appearance. Roy felt his erection throb heavily within his pants the longer he looked at it and hoped the drug was working inside of her body.

Minutes went on by with them continuing to dance until Rias decided to needed a brief break. Heading back to her table with him in tow they sat down with freshly re-filled glasses of red wine held in their hands.

“This is much too fun and aside from your earlier attempt at groping me I must say I am having quite a grand time.” Rias cheered with a beaming face earning a slight nod from Roy.

The man frowned wondering why the drug was taking so long to affect her, not knowing she was a devil and largely immune to its effects. The elements of the inhibitions loosening drug were still in her system as they spoke slowly working through her body due to her supernatural physiology. Thus, he fingered his bag full of the pills readying to dump another one into her glass the moment she was distracted.

“Hey there, can my friends and I get a picture with you?” A random girl with up styled dark hair asked Rias as she stood with a group of random girls that all appeared to be college-aged.

Being the good sport that she was Rias nodded in agreement and stood up to get into the photo while the girl readied her phone to take a group shot. Roy used this opportunity to quickly get up and drop another pill into her drink hoping it’ll dissolve before she comes back and notices. To his luck Rias didn’t once she got back to her table.

“Everyone here is so friendly, I don’t know why I didn’t start hanging out here earlier.” Rias commented waving bye at the girls as she lifted her glass up ready to sip.

Roy looked on eagerly as the redheaded beauty gulped down the red liquid with the pill’s additives mixed inside. Once she swallowed all of it down Rias flashed him a friendly smile again and looked to the dance floor like normal. Roy suddenly flattened and made a sour face when she wasn’t looking.

“Feel like dancing again anytime soon? The night’s still young, you know.” He said receiving her attention.

“I will, just enjoying a brief respite. Once I get there I become in tune with the waves of the music and find myself lost in the flow of it all. I’m more than ready to go out there and move myself to the music once again in a few minutes.” Rias answered and he nodded in agreement while waiting impatiently.

After waiting long enough Rias nodded to herself and got up to head into the dance floor with her ‘partner’ in tow. Roy was getting annoyed at how long he was waiting to bang her and hoped the drug would kick in sometime soon after adding that extra dose. Little did he know that Rias would slowly, very slowly, be affected by it but wouldn’t show until later on in the evening. The only thing on the girls mind right now is just having fun.

Hitting the dance floor once again Rias started dancing her body more wildly to the music. Her hips swayed and her chest waved along with her torso as she expertly moved around in fluid motion. Roy danced with her up close again feeling her work her body along his front like most girl dancers tend to do. Rias had her eyes closed again as she curled her body along his with a few inches of space between them. Seeing her taut buttocks again Roy felt the temptation to test his theory overcome his sense of caution and bring both his hands up to her sides ready to grab her ass.

Smack!

Roy felt a hand across his face and saw Rias’s annoyed scowl. Her left hand was outstretched and had struck his cheek when he tried to grope her in mid-dance. This caught the attention of many onlookers as she stopped dancing and stood indignantly with hands on her hips glaring him down.

“I pardoned you the first time you tried that, I won’t tolerate any more attempts at rubbing your hands all over my body without my permission. Leave me be now or else. We’re done here, Mister Roy.” Rias said with an air of authority as a very annoyed scowl formed on his face.

‘Why didn’t the drug work?! I had two pills into her drink, two! So is this girl still on her guard and lucid? Damn it!’ He thought clenching his teeth and rubbing his cheek.

Someone in the club beckoned for the security bouncers over to the dance floor and Roy took that as his cue to leave before things got ugly. Kicking his feet in a sour mood he vanished from Rias’s sight deeming his would-be rape of the girl to be an utter failure.

Afterward Rias let out a sigh and turned her smiling face to all her fell club goers and gestured to the DJ to resume the dance music. He did so with a smile and thus Rias began dancing again along with the others.

Little did she know that the additives she drank that were supposed to greatly loosen her sense of morality and reservation had gradually started going into effect. Suddenly Rias felt the lights in the club become brighter and more hypnotic, everything she felt from the dizzying music to the feel of everyone around her moving their bodies exhilarated her. Suddenly notions of safeguarding her dignity seemed so much less important, and her innate Succubus genealogy surfaced to her mind giving her a need to feel as free-spirited as she possibly can.

Ria’s smiled widely to herself and felt her own more preserved nature suddenly shift to a more uninhibited one. She danced more exoticallly, whirled her hips more erotically with buttocks twerking to the music in wild unabated splendor and eyeballed various men in the crowd with a sexual hunger in her core.

Unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes from afar watched her all night from the moment she entered. From behind a pair of sunglasses the man who’d been eyeing her felt his jaw drop when realizing how perfect the redhead would be for a role in his upcoming production in the adult film industry.An enthusiastic and excited look crossed his features as continued watching the girl sway her body around  in fluid exotic motion with a smile..

“I believe I just found my superstar.” Enzo said to himself practically shaking with excitement.

-Earlier that night….

Somewhere in downtown inside a rather unimpressive a portly man wearing a bowler hat, sunglasses, and smoking a cigar in stress grabbed his head into his hands in despair. He was wearing a trenchcoat over his business suit and sweating bullets through his fingers as the pile of foreclosure notes lay strewn across his office desk.  

Bringing his head up he grabbed a few of them and looked them over, from scheduling notes, to permits, and receipts with grandiose estimates of cost he let out a weary sigh and felt his health drain away.

“What a day what a day, I just can’t ever seem to catch a break. Not only do I have a commission for a a movie to finish I got no freaking actors to star in it.” Enzo said to himself in frustration and looked over the collection of profile portfolios listing various young looking women of diverse beauty. Plenty were college-aged by appearance, some looked to be mundane older women, and others looked questionably too young to consider signing.

All of their portfolio pages read ‘unavailable’, and at this he let out a loud groan of frustration.

“Half of all their bullshit excuses gotta be fake. One of them even said they had a death in the family after attacked by a ‘Angel’. As if I would believe that kind of bullshit.” He added as she flipped through every one of the pages in his hands. ‘Heh, I know what it's really been about. That fake article about me sexually harassing a young intern scared them all away. Can’t believe they bought that trash, fucking social media outlets. Anything someone says they jump at  ya with pitchforks and torches. I mean I ain’t never done such a thing in my life, I’m an honest and down on his luck movie producer for the porno industry. You’d think people would have some common sense not to believe everything they hear, but nope. Not for Enzo.’

He grumbled and puffed out another thick bog of cigar smoke.

He kicked back in his desk chair rubbing his sweaty forehead with a sigh.

“What am I gonna do? I need a star for this project and I already pissed away a lot of money renting out the scenery and getting all the permits. Train molestation is a pretty popular subject in the world of pornography, if I can pull this off I won’t have to worry about bills for quite a while. Just need a girl who has both brains and beauty, even having balls not to shy away from me or this particular field of business would be a huge plus. Sigh, I’m gonna need a hard drink. Maybe Metropolis will have some dames ready to  line up for the movie shoot, one can only hope.” Enzo said to himself before hopping out of his chair and grabbing his fur coat.

-Current Time….

 

When Enzo saw Rias coming into the nightclub earlier he was hooked by her appearance. From having a fit perfectly beautiful body with hourglass proportions to eye catching red hair that looked like it was lit on fire, he found his eyes glued to the sight of her. She walked with confidence, had a large bust fitting under a tastefully stylish dress , slim supermodel waist and wide pair of delicious looking hips with an ass that don’t quit. Not to mention her long elegant legs pristine in cleanliness and beautifully smooth. Add that with her large flowing red hair and Enzo felt he found a literal freaking goddess.

He kept his eye on her the entire night watching her to see how she behaves herself and found she was a really fun loving girl with a sense of pride about her. From singing like an opera star to having charisma and garnering a fan club of other club goers Enzo felt he found the perfect girl to have star in his movie. If that weren’t enough she also had balls, not literally of course. She told her would-be molester of a dance partner to cut the shit or else. The girl had a fiery aura about her that basically said ‘Don't fuck with me’ and Enzo loved it.

When she started dancing again he felt it was high time to talk the girl and ask her to sign up and be a movie start, he just didn’t want to tell her it was for porno, but unfortunately that would have to be a thing if he got the ball rolling.

“I gotta talk to that girl. Just gonna wait until she leaves the dance floor first, lord knows if I approach her while she’s with those other people I might get the cold shoulder like that jackass did earlier.” He said to himself as he watched Rias dancing about energetically with body swaying beautifully with her hair.

Waiting for her to finish Enzo kept his distance knowing he himself looked shady in appearance. To his fortune Rias eventually left the dancing floor and went over to the ladies room to freshen up. He took that as an opportunity to roll up to the doors waiting for her to get out. He rubbed his balding head with a napkin as he stood outside mentally preparing his introduction.

 

Waiting outside the pair of restrooms and looking casual Enzo waited for Rias to come out and introduce himself. Inside, Rias splashed some water on her face when noticing things felt more ‘vibrant’ for a lack of a better word. Light was sensitive to her and her body practically feels everything, little did she know it was due to some drug in her system making her feel this way. Slowly but surely she was giving in to it's effects and feeling her body feel ‘free’ because of it. Rias didn’t know what was going on but she knew she liked it. Smirking her lips coyly and finishing up she then stepped away from the mirror and exited the ladies room.

Once she got out she was introduced a portly looking man wearing a fur coat, a bowler hat, and a pair of shades making him out be a sleazy person by appearance. She was mildly cautious at first and then he spoke in a neutral business like manner.

“Hey there, Red. My name is Enzo Gambionne, and if I could have a moment of your time I’d like to speak with you about a career in my film production that I think you’d be perfect for. Are you interested?” He introduced making Rias relax somewhat and cradle her chin in consideration. She didn’t notice Enzo making beads of sweat nervously hoping she wouldn't decline.

‘Hmm, a career in the film industry? Sounds rather exciting if I’m being totally honest. After that Karaoke number I found that I enjoy when all eyes are on me as I display my talents. This might be an idea worth chasing, besides what’s the harm in starring in whatever movie this might be. I’m interested in showing myself to the world.’ Rias thought feeling her lack of reservation begin to show making her more daring and adventurous.

The drug’s effects within her body were slowly snowballing ebbing away her sense of restraint and caution, it would only grow more profound as the night went on. Turning back to Enzo she nodded politely and extended her left arm over to her table in invitation.

“Let’s talk more at my table, Mister Enzo. I am actually very interested in this proposal of yours.” She said making Enzo inwardly jump for joy in celebration.

Nodding professionally he went over to the table and took a seat across from Rias.

‘Alright, you have her hooked, now to just real the girl in. Gotta be professional, charming, and don't give off the wrong impression that might chase her off the proposal.’ Enzo thought to himself as Rias took a seat and placed her hands together in a business like manner waiting for him to begin.

“I’m putting together a movie to film in the subway. Everything's been rented, you’ll have co-stars and others working with you, pretty much everything is set up. I have been contracted to do this for awhile but recently I’ve had a string of bad luck when it came to actresses. From believing bogus rumors to other various reasons they all dropped off from the project leaving me screwed. Now I won’t lie to you, this film is of the adult variety, meaning it's a porno basically. Thought I’d be honest and upfront with you about it instead of letting you find out when you came into the building.” Enzo let out making Rias nod as she listened intently.

“An adult movie you say? Hmm, I’ll be honest I don't really have a problem with that, Mister Gambionne. Go on.” Rias said earning a great sigh of relief from the man.

“Well, it's a moderately low budget film, but if it takes off your name and face will be in the charts as an uprising starlet. I knew from the moment I saw you walk into this club that you had all the right looks for this movie. Not only that but you got brass, you got charisma, and you especially got the looks. This movie becomes a success and you’ll basically become a celebrity living out your life in a wilder lifestyle than you thought possible, also you’ll get paid a whole lot of money. What do you say?”  Enzo concluded and extended his right hand readily for Rias to take it.

‘My own career in acting inside of an adult movie. I never expected the night to take this turn I’ll be honest, but something seems rather appealing about this offer. Part of me always did want to perform in a show like Issei did for Oppai Dragon, but somehow I feel more enticed by the notion of exposing myself on screen and indulging in debauchery with random people. Maybe it's the alcohol or my devil nature, but all of that sounds far too appealing for me to want to consider declining. I’ve felt freer than I had before the moment I entered this club. No pressure or responsibilities, just me indulging in the wild splendor of the night club and I’ve felt so liberated as I did. That settles it, regrets be damned, I will take this job and live out the wild side of the human realm, part of me is just excited to be engaging in sex on screen in front of random people. Why that is I don't fully understand, but I’m too excited about this opportunity to care..’ Rias thought and nodded her head settling on her decision.

She extended her right hand and shook Enzo’s sealing the deal and making the portly man burst with excitement

“I’ll do it. Just sign me up, Mister Gambionne. I am quite ready to engage after my night of liveliness here in Metropolis.” Rias answered as Enzo reached into his coat to pull out a portfolio with the contract inside.

Placing it on the table and handing it over to her the girl received a pen from his hand and scribbled down her name in red on the dotted line. Feeling his spirits soar Enzo took a brief moment to appraise Ria’s body; her rump was perfectly wide and supple from what he could tell after seeing her on the dance floor earlier. Her waist was slim and in balanced proportion, not too skinny or too fat, just perfectly wait. Her breasts however, whoo boy were they big. The dress she was wearing could barely contain them, Enzo guessed she had to have been an F cup at least judging by the size. None of his past actresses had never been anything more than a D cup. Then there’s her appearance and personality; Rias was polite, humble, and charming to all those around her. Her long red hair flowed like living blaze and it was easily the most noticeable thing in this club, plus her sparkling blue eyes just seemed to vex anymore who looked directly into them. The girl had it all and she was willing to put out for showbiz. Enzo truly felt he had struck gold when finding her and considered moving the shoot date to tonight out of the need for hurrying completion before the deadline.

When Rias finished signing she handed it back to Enzo along with a note showing her phone number for contact, then she asked a very unexpected yet very welcome question.

“Can we begin immediately, Enzo? I’m feeling far too excited and adventurous to want to wait.” She said with her voice becoming lower and more alluring in a rather sexual way. The man had a hard time not trying to get an erection after her change in voice, but gulped his nervousness down and nodded with a smile.

“You read my mind, kiddo. Come with me and I’ll drive you to the place where we’re shooting.” Enzo then got up and pulled Rias to her feet like a gentleman would and walked with her to exit the club, both of them having wide smiles on their faces in lieu of tonight.

Rias’s smile was more seductive and exotic, her body positively lit up with excitement and budding arousal. Enzo was just relieved to have met and convince her to be his sole star in an adult film project that was months behind, but he was happy nonetheless because he believed he found his golden goose in Rias. It was also a plus she had a sweet personality and not at all stuck like many he employed in the past.

They got outside and found Enzo’s car, which was a stylish vintage vehicle that looked expensive and straight out of the 60s. Rias found it charming and quaint and was ushered in by the man before he got into the driver’s seat starting the ignition.

“I’m gonna make some phone calls to the rest of my crew and tell em to gather everything and everyone they need for an impromptu shooting. Just letting ya know. Again thanks big time for this, red. You’re doing me a huge favor and financially saved my ass while doing it.” Enzo said over his shoulder as he drove off.

“Of course, think nothing of it, Mister Gambionne. This benefits both of us quite mutually actually, I want to indulge in this kind of debaucherous splendor and what better way to do it than in your lewd production.” She answered lifting his spirits up further. “By the way, where is the setting anyway? And also what is the category? I’m rather curious.”

“It’s in the subway and its part of the ‘Train Molester’ category that's popular among hentai fans. I figured I’d take it in a more live action route.” He answered as he brought a phone up to his ear hearing it ring.

Rias felt even more excited as he said that, with thoughts of being groped and molested ‘against her will’ by random people in the subway set. Her more promiscuous side started to surface making her lick her lips in excitement.

***********

Upon arriving down in the subway area where the film was set to shoot Rias saw Enzo talking to his camera crew along with a handful of old Japanese men with graying hair. They looked to be in their middle ages with varying degrees of portly bodies and different styles of hair. One looked like an Otaku and had a scruffy stubble and bald head. Another looked like a complete gentleman with hair combed nearly back while wearing a fuller beard making him look refined. The third one looked like portlier than the rest and had a smooth hairless face coupled with a worker’s beanie. The last was just an older man than the rest and stroking a long full white beard while wearing a pair of sunglasses, his bald head shone noticeably and he held himself up using a walking club. Rias couldn’t help but feel an air of mastery and wisdom around him as Enzo discussed the details of the shoot.

“Excuse me, Miss Rias?” A voice called out to her causing her to turn and see a regular camera woman holding a clipboard and greeting her politely.

“Time for your camera interview, we usually do these for the stars before they start shooting as a way of getting attention. Are you up for it?” She asked politely with a smile on her face.

“Interview? I’m intrigued, what do you usually have women saying at these if I may ask?” Rias inquired with great interest.

“Just regular stuff about yourself, like sizes, measurements, hobbies, and so on, all in a sexy voice to entice the viewers.”

“Ooh hoo hoo I’m feeling excited already. Let’s do this.” Rias giggled with excitement and followed the girl over to a separate camera set designed for single person use.

Placing herself in front of the camera Rias sat with a sweet smile on her face as the girl got it rolling.

-

“Hello,my name is Rias Gremory.” Rias introduced with a silky allure in her voice and leaned over at an angle showing off her cleavage to the camera. She was still wearing her nightclub dress from earlier and had yet to change into the clothing Enzo provided her. But it was still very sexy for the audience. “I’m an adventurous girl who’s addicted to excitement and dancing. Come with me and I’ll show you a fun time and showcase all of my ‘talents’ for your amusement. Won’t that be fun?”

Her breasts bounced with each movement making a few of the nearby cameramen and women sweat with arousal and tug on their collars.

“If you wish to know my measurements there as follows; my height is 5’8”, my waist and hip sizes are  58 and 90 cm respectively. I am also a very healthy F cup in terms of chest size and I like to treat my lovers a very special way. I’m kind and compassionate toward others and enjoy the company of ‘many’ when it comes to wilder events at night. I’m also a natural redhead and look forward to showing my entire body to you wonderful viewers. That is all, look forward to it and enjoy.” She concluded with a cute wave at the camera.

The camera cut and the drug in her system was intensifying by the minute making her even more liberated and promiscuous. Rias was quickly becoming unburdened by rationale, reason, and morality  and loving it. She never felt so free before and was looking very forward to the film’s shooting.

After the interview session closed Rias got up to go behind a nearby dressing divider in order to change into the outfit Enzo prepared for her. With it came a dark lace lingerie set to wear underneath, this tickled her excitement.

Once she came back out she stood in a typical schoolgirl uniform consisting of a white tight-fitting short sleeve shirt with a black tie around her collar loosely undone to make her look like a delinquent. The shirt was also short enough to show off her midriff giving everyone a peak of her sexy body while showing off her skin.  Her skirt was red and black flannel and trimmed so short it rode up revealing the upper clefts of her luscious and smooth thighs. Around her ankles were a pair of dark socks with two pairs of brown school shoes at the bottom.

The cameramen all around sweated nervously including the girl. The four old men sweated nervously also as Rias made her way into the subway car with hands gripping a pole holding herself up against it like a frisky stripper.

“Well? I’m ready.” She cooed cutely and Enzo signaled for the cameras to being rolling before gesturing the old men into the subway train car with her.

The cameras started rolling and Enzo yelled out ‘action’ as Rias hung onto the pole sexily while the neatly groomed old man walked up to her first attempting to look nonchalant.

‘Here we go, it's showtime!’ Enzo thought wiping his forehead of sweat again.

*********

The sound effects of the train car running were set, the cgi visual of it moving at blinding speeds in the background was set, all around her in the opposing train cars were groups of random people that volunteered to be extras in the film. They served as regulars on the subway train minding their own business with eyes glued to books and smartphones while the group of four old men hung nearby in her own car creeping slowly closer to Ria’s backside

She stood simply by her pole with her hands wrapped around it like it were a normal day going to school for her character role. Her face was stoic and looking out the window minding her own business with the bearded old man, the one wearing sunglasses and a hawaiian shirt, pushed through the others while trying to appear discreet and placed himself behind the girl herself. Once he was close enough he wiggled his fingers like an excited child and stealthily crept them forth grabbing onto Rias’s waist surprising her.

“Mmph!” She yelped inwardly in her throat with cheeks blushing bright red. Stifling herself so as not to draw attention to her. Slowly turning her head to greet his perverted old face grinning toothily at her Rias saw the old man give a ‘shush’ gesture with his finger before moving his hand down the curvature of her lower body. Rias felt her breath becoming hot and steamy as she felt his wrinkled yet firm fingers caress her exposed upper thighs.

The skin of his fingers caressed her skin making her feel titillated by the perverted taboo contact of old man touching school aged girl. Rias allowed him to continue while keeping her head straight forward looking out the window in blushing embarrassment. The bearded old man then lifted up her skirt and roamed his hands all over her panty covered mound pressing them into the flesh of her sensitive womanhood making her breath even more rapidly.

“Mmmhh, nice and smooth down there. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He whispered to her and leaned close to her head nibbling gently on one of her ears further spiking her sense of sexual stimulation.

The bearded old one then ran his palms firmly along her groin region massaging it slowly while his left hand reached behind her left thigh to massage her buttocks sensually. Rias unknowingly pressed herself into the pole feeling herself become more hot and bothered by the second as he continued his molestation. The another three old guys in the background stood by unassumingly and watched him fondle the girl, as per script they would only engage a bit later once she decides to start undressing.

“Hhaahh!” Rias let out a brief yelp of ecstasy once she felt his fingers slip underneath the waistband of her dark lace panty. His wrinkled and warm hands pressed into her hot moistening mound making her breathe harder as he started rubbing them along the mons of her cunt.

‘Roshi’ as he was called per casting, started rubbing two fingers along the spongy moistness of her vulva in quick strokes. His other hand continued massaging her left thigh and butt cheeks making Rias squirm against the pole as though she were humping it. Gradually he got more daring and started slipping in a finger into her moist tightness making her gasp with head hanging back moaning silently in bliss.

‘Roshi’ felt her inner labia squeeze tightly around his finger in reflex, her cunt felt like sucking in his appendage like it were the real thing and the old man rolled with it in amusement. He starred drawing back his hand and began pumping his digit into her quirm finger banging her teenage pussy while rubbing up against her ass.

Rias bit her lower lip as he kept at it, the pleasure building up in her body felt like it were going to erupt as he was aggressively prodding his finger through all her erogenous zones inside her pussy. Feeling her folds squelch and occasionally gush fluids Rias started to hump herself on his hand succumbing to the depravity of being finger fucked by an  old man.

Sooner than later, after minutes of this treatment Rias started to buck against Roshi’s hand feeling her folds convulse wildly while cumming! She barely stifled herself from screaming out in ecstasy as she squirted her fluids all over his palm and fingers in release. Shaking and shuddering for a few more seconds she rode out her climax and Roshi slowly withdrew his hand from between her legs and licked her juices off his fingers relishing in the tangy flavor of young girl.

Giving her a moment to catch her breath Roshi grabbed her shoulders and turned around before pushing them down so she could be on her knees. He swiftly undid his shorts and whipped out his turgid and aged phallus standing erect at about seven and a half inches. Peering up at him she saw a knowing smirk on his face as he then spoke out again.

“You know what to do, young miss. Get to work and suck all of it inside your young pretty mouth.”

Nodding and acting with reluctance Rias reached her hands forward catching a whiff of his phallic scent and feeling even more aroused as she closed in on it. The other old men from all around gathered close while still maintaining the appearance of an unassuming band of guys. Roshi’s dick brushed up against her cherry soft sweet lips and the instant it did Rias felt her latent Succubus genealogy ignite making her very hungry for dick in her mouth.

Lowering her eyes and running her soft hands along the underside of his length Rias began kissing the surface of his penis succulently taking soft nibbles with her lips and making the old man groan lowly in his throat. Her lips became moist the more she ran them along the underside of his length, she continued doing this while fondling his balls and fluffing them to feel just how much sperm he was packing.

‘Mmmh, that is quite a lot of it.’ She chuckled in thought and soon ran her tongue along Roshi’s length making him shudder as he felt the spongy moistness of her tongue work the underside of his shaft. Roshi quivered in sensation, the spongy firmness of Rias’s wet tongue rolling up his length had him on edge already.

“Mmmmh. Mmnh! Mnh!” Rias started slurping her tongue elegantly in fluid motion all over his beef, the other old men watched in growing excitement feeling their trousers become tighter. Even the camera crew including Enzo sweated at the scene. Camera angles were shifted around inside the car to get a better view and saw Rias now wrapping her lips around the head of Roshi’s dick. With a warm wet pop she swallowed the head into her warm wet mouth and sealed her lips tightly making him squirm.

Her eyes closed shut and she started pushing her head further down on his length taking more of his penis into her gullet. Her wet slimy throat muscles cushioned his dick nicely as her lips sucked up the skin with intensifying fellatio.

The old man groaned and reached his hands over to her head pulling it in deeper as he hung his head back shaking with budding orgasm. Rias hollowed out her cheeks and started sucking more intensely as roughly half of his length was inside her mouth getting swallowed by her throat. Creating squelching gushes of saliva Rias continued sucking him off fiercely with wet popping noises. The crew and the other old men could even hear the slurping noises from afar as Rias’s head now started bobbing back and forth entirely on his length. All of it slid into her mouth being sucked on making Roshi groan as his balls started throbbing.

Minutes went by and finally he pumped his hips forward letting out a strained cry of sensation! His balls bloated and flexed numerous times sending thick blasts of sperm straight into Rias’s mouth. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise but then closed immediately as she swallowed everything down without daring to leave a drop spill out of her lips. She chugged and chugged and made audible swallowing sounds while doing so until Roshi was spent and drained of ‘life’.

Rias Gently nudged him back to sit down on a nearby subway seat and showed everyone within distance her mouth pooled with sperm. Sealing her lips suddenly and gulping down the rest before popping open her mouth with a sigh Rias generated hardwood inside all of their trousers before getting up.

‘Hot damn! This girls a natural! Which is weird considering how young she looks and innocent and naive she kinda is. Wait a minute, did I even check to see if she was legal?’ Enzo thought then waved it off not caring.

Rias got up to her feet and acted bashfully in the predatory eyes of the other three old men. All of them gathered in around her pressing her into a corner and making her insides light up with excitement. It was the next part of the script that she was to strip in front of them under nonconsensual pressure. Feeling their eyes rape her with dripping stares Rias acted like an unwitting victim and started stripping before their eyes.

Standing back to give her space to work her magic the men salivated as she flirtily started undoing her white uniform shirt in front of them. Her hands slowly and teasingly unbuttoned it leaving more and more cleavage to shown with a dark lace bra covering up her large perky tits. Rias was secretly enjoying exhibiting herself in such a fashion, her inherited traits from her Succubus bloodline made it so that deviant acts like this came naturally to her.

She smiled coyly as she finished unbuttoning the last button and undid her tight small shirt, but at the last second she turned around and let them see her back with the mane of red hair covering it causing disgruntlement. Chuckling softly and turning her head over her right shoulder Rias tossed them a wink before tugging down her shirt from her slender voluptuous upper body. Tossing it away onto a nearby seat Rias turned back around with hands covering up her tits, the men grew a little more frenzied and impatient yet could not turn away from her beautiful figure in all its glory.

Rias teasingly bent herself over at an angle and removed her hands from her chest revealing a nearly transparent dark lace bra clinging to her breasts. Her hands reached down to her skirt slowly undoing it before their eyes and letting it fall to the floor. Turning to her side and grabbing onto a pole she started grinding herself along it's surface in erotic fashion, similar to a stripper entertaining her patrons. Rias did it so naturally that the men couldn’t stop themselves from coming closer , even the old man earlier known as ‘Roshi’ got back up with full hardness and crept over with them.

Hearing her giggle playfully while she slowly gyrated her body around the shaft Rias let a bang of hair cover up a side of her face giving her a sexy appearance. She started climbing the shaft and got up high enough to where she could lean her head back and look at them upside down. Her hands went to her bra strap next slowly undoing it and making them shiver even more with excitement.

Snapping the clasp off she became bare chested and tossed the bra overhead causing the group of four to fight over it.

“It’s mine!”

“No! Mine! I saw it first!”

“Argh!”

One of them even elbowed the others to grab it and clutch it to himself, the winner was the otaku looking fellow with the light stubble. Rias giggled some more and then spun herself around so that they were now seeing her naked breasts in all their perfect glory. Each of their jaws dropped and salivated upon seeing her perfectly firm and perky F cup tits bouncing freely uncovered. Her nipples were pink and pert and making them meltdown upon seeing them. Rias decided to take it even further and remove herself from the shaft and turn her back to them with legs spread wide apart. Her chest was bent downward making a pose as she looked at them from the side and started tugging down her dark lace panties sexily.

All were watching with anticipation as the dark lacy piece of undergarment slowly tugged off of her voluptuous perfect body. More of her buuttocks showed as it slid down off her rump and down her thighs, Rias had covered up her womanly mound just in time to prevent it from being shown as she continued sliding it down her legs to where it reached its ankles. Standing back up and picking the panties off of her left leg Rias lifted her limb up high in the air showcasing her flexibility before kicking it into the sky causing the four old men to fight over it in amusement.

Enzo gave them the signal to stop their fighting before it escalated leaving the old gentleman to have the panties up close to his chest. He brought it up to his face sniffing Rias’s scent and making his erection throb with excitement.

“Mmmm, naughty boy. I think you will be the first.” Rias said and casually walked over to him with hips swaying seductively.

The old gentleman was surprised to see her up close and peered down at her breasts pressing into his sweater wearing chest. Rias reached her left hand down to his trousers feeling his hard erection through the cloth humming amusedly before pushing him onto his back to lay on the ground. The others watched in growing arousal and amusement as she then bent downward showcasing her ass and hairless youthful mound to all of them as a ‘free showing’.

Their mouths salivated at the sight of her moist young nether lips quivering with aroused excitement as she slowly wiggled her buttocks at them and undid the gentleman’s zipper using her right foot. Her toes expertly tugged it down allowing his erection to spring out surprising her with a solid eight inches. The gentleman, otherwise known as Miyazaki, felt his breathing hitch once Rias lowered herself down to allow her chest to brush into his cock. He shivered at the cool soft sensation of her globes pressing against his shaft lightly, Rias then smirked coyly and grabbed each breast into her hands and wrapped them around his length sandwiching them in soft doughy pillows of flesh.

“Oooaahhh!” Miyazaki moaned out loud in a withered vocal wailing. Feeling a young girl’s pair of breasts wrap around his length send shivers of sensitive pleasure up his spine. It was a sensation unlike any other and he enjoyed it immensely.

The others watched eagerly as Rias began swishing up her tits along his length making sure he felt every groove of her soft doughy flesh pressing into its sides. Miyazaki watched with growing fascination as her tits started pushing in and swaying hypnotically with this length in the middle. Her breasts felt like kneaded dough that had been perfected, a girls tits often were but Rias’s chest was a whole different level. Clutching his fingers down against the ground he struggled to keep his arousal in check to prevent himself from bursting, feeling he could only nut once or twice in any given round Miyazaki wanted to cum inside of Rias instead of on her tits.

She giggled lightly and started pressing them harder with more pressure of her soft bountiful tits squishing snugly into the sides of his dick. He let out a low groan and continued doing so till she brought her head down onto the exposed head of his meat and pursed her lips around the top sucking it.

“Hoooaaggh!” Miyazaki groaned and tossed his head back moaning with eyes closed as the breast and mouth combination she was giving him was proving to be too much. There was just something about this young girl that set off all the pleasure centers in his body. He felt the warm slimy cavern of Rias’s mouth slurp and suck the head of his meat while her tits continued plow into the sides of his shaft. The others watched hypnotically as she continued this for several more minutes before suddenly halting her attack on his genitals and rising herself up to hover over his erection.

‘Ooh, I’m finally about to lose my virginity. Being of succubus ancestry and a devil like myself I don't typically have a hymen like humans do, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t a virgin until now.’ Rias thought with a mischievous giggle as she looked down at the old men with a sexy smile.

Everyone in the nearby vicinity watched and leaned in with greatly aroused interest as Rias prepared to mount herself on the old man’s length. It was still twitching in pulsating excitement looking like it’d be ready to burst at any moment. Enzo signaled for one of the more mobile camera crewmen to go over and record Rias from a low angle, he did so while nervously sweating and snuck in close to aim the camera up right at her dripping cunt being gleefully exposed. The cameraman felt like cumming in his pants already as Rias spread apart the soft pink flesh of her vulva with a smile and lowered herself slowly onto Miyazaki’s throbbing cock.

Crouching over the old man’s body Rias lowered herself down readying to impale herself in cowgirl position, her soaked lips soon touched his throbbing length causing him to moan deeply with eyes peering over at her buxom beautiful body lowering herself down onto him. Rias let out a soothing sigh of bliss and lightly tilted her head back with a seductive smile plastered on her face. The camera recorded the sight of her half-lidded eyes gazing at the viewer with a predatory gaze while licking her tongue across her lips. Enzo believed he found a decent cover idea.

With a soft squelching noise Rias inserted herself down onto Miyazaki’s length feeling his thickness submerge into her tight wet depths with buttocks pressing into his upper thighs in completion.

“Ohhhh! HHaaahhh!” Miyazaki bellowed loudly in a winded groan of elderly euphoria. ‘Young people really do give you life this way, ooh my!’

“Ooh yeah. Mmmh! Nice and sturdy alright. Relax and let Rias take care of you.” Rias purred sexily and started rowing her hips back and forth in slow swifting motions riding him.

The other old guys watched with drooling faces and erections out twitching as the sight of Rias’s naked body started fucking itself onto the old man. Her buttocks swayed and pushed back and forth with squelching fleshy noises being made from his dick plunging into her dripping snatch. Rias rocked her body back and forth with increasing pressure delighting in the sexual taboo of having his penis press tightly into her cervix. Her walls clenched around him as she rode his waist energetically with increasing speed. Soon her form was tossing back and forth riding the old man cowgirl style after planting her hands into his chest and working her buttocks feverishly on his waist. A chorus of flesh slapping noises alluded and sounded off along with Rias’s heartfelt moans of ecstasy.

“Mmmghh! Ooh yes! Haahhh!” She wailed out with a purely euphoric expression on her face as her mound noisily and wetly slammed down onto his dick making Miyazaki moan and shudder loudly. Rias beamed with pride as she was now accessing her more dominant Succubus traits and becoming addicted herself to the thrill of sex with older men, she knew all the right moves and had knowledge of weaknesses to exploit to coax out their orgasms, but right now all she cared about was feeling good. Her buttocks bouncing rapidly on Miyazaki’s length was a sure sign of that, they just bounced and worked rapidly against him furthering his descent into euphoric bliss.

‘Holy moly, this chick is a full blown nymphomaniac. The way she throws herself into it just screams that she was meant for this sort of gig. I’m having a sweat and a furious erection just by watching this, and that’s never happened before. Better tell the others to initiate the gangbang scene so they don't get left out, or get tempted to just rape her.’ Enzo thought to himself and gestured to the other three old guys signaling them to go ahead with the next step.

Nodding all too eagerly each one went up and positioned themselves around Rias’s riding body. Her eyes opened up in pleasant surprise when she two of the other middle aged men standing at her sides with dicks out pointing at her face suggestively. Rias whiffed them and felt her body tingle with excitement until she felt a weight press down against her backside causing her to turn her face over a shoulder. She saw the portlier old man of the group; the otaku with glasses, stubble and a mustache otherwise called ‘Anno’, press himself against her backside with member held and prodding against the spread open crack of her supple ass

“Hhmm, eager are we? Well then….” Rias then spread open her butt cheeks farther revealing her tight clean pucker hole of an anus to him in invitation. “...have at it,  handsome. Give me the double stuff.”

After hearing her purring voice the man known as ‘Anno’ dug right in without hesitation, gripping her hips into his slightly stubby and withered hands he pushed bulbous head of his dick into her sphincter spreading it open to welcome his dick. He groaned lowly as he felt the tight warm sphincter of her ass spread open welcoming his length in. Rias was tight back there, clean too fortunately, but more so she was a literal virgin in terms of anal. Her orifice sucked his appendage into the tight damp passage allowing it to spread her out and eliciting a soft hiss of sensation from her as he pushed in waist-deep.

“Hoooaah!” Rias breathed out with mouth hanging agape and eyes drifting up into her half-open eyelids granting her a purely euphoric expression. She bit her lower lip and shuddered in sensation of having her rectum filled up with Anno’s man meat. She was entirely new to this sensation and it titillated her greatly. Feeling her walls stretched out and flex tightly on his length she slowly adjusted and felt his weight press down into her back making her feel like meat in a sandwich. Miyazaki below and Anno on top, both of them had their dicks snugly inside her anus and pussy respectively sending Rias’s pleasure threshold through the roof as they started humping.

“Mmnnggh!” She moaned sharply again as she felt her buttocks bump and jiggle to thrusts of Anno slapping his hips into her cheeks. The rigid sensation of his cock spreading open her ass hole sent jitters of intense sensitive pleasure through her body. Combine that with the added sensation of having her tight juicy slickness plunged by Miyazaki’s length and Rias’s body was jiggling back and forth in tandem with their weights bouncing her back and forth between them. She loved it.

Moaning out loudly again with face scrunched up in reddened euphoria Rias then felt the Lumberjack looking old man, whose name was went by as ‘Hiroto’ grab her left hand to wrap around his turgid seven inch dick. Getting the idea and smirking coyly she clenched her soft fingers securely around it and started pumping him with gingerly strokes. The old fellow leaned his back moaning as Rias’s tender fingers swiftly jerked and massaged his length. She touched every sensitive spot there was for him making his member twitch in excitement.

Looking to her right she saw ‘Roshi’ standing there pushing his hips up close to her face nudging her lips. GIggling playfully and parting them Rias slurped the light red head of his wrinkled old dick into her mouth before closing her eyes and suddenly sucking more of it in! The old bearded man groaned painfully and pleasurably once he felt his length pull into her mouth like it were a vortex. Shuddering excitedly in pleasure Roshi held Rias’s head again while she sealed her lips tightly along his mass gingerly sucking in his length and making him shake with pleasure.

“Mmm! Mmn! Mm!” Rias moaned gutturally as she multitasked with all four men, from feeling her body bounce around between the two fucking her cunt and anus to pleasing the other two using her hand and mouth. She submerged herself into the pool of depravity and bliss and felt her spirits soar while doing so. ‘Oohhh yeah! I can get used to this! I’ve never felt so alive in all my life!’

She smiled happily as their bodies pressed and bounced her around with wet loud smacks of bodies mashing together with hers in the direct middle. Rias’s buttocks clapped with each hard thrust of Anno’s dick plunging into her ass hole, Miyazaki rapidly jutted his rod upwards into her sopping tight cunt feverishly determined to bring her to climax as well as himself with the intention of cumming inside. Roshi now held the sides of her head and gingerly pushed his length into her warm wet mouth fucking her throat with enthusiasm while Hiroto simply leaned back groaning blissfully while her hand busied itself with pumping his shaft. She was attacking from all sides and being attacked all the same by their sweaty old mildly wrinkly bodies pushing themselves into her soft pale frame.

Moaning and grunting as her body jiggled in constant gang banging bliss Rias was feeling herself getting ready to cum. The thrill of being used as a plaything in this porno production, be it role or otherwise, spiked her sense of excitement and hooked her onto it. She wanted to do this more and more and hoped Enzo would sign her up for more depraved film shootings. The old men grunted and continued pounding her voluptuous pale form repeatedly for minutes on end with Miyazaki groaning loudly as he grabbed onto her tits. He was getting ready to cum and proving it by bumping his hips upwards constantly into Rias’s mound creating loud squelching noises and causing splashes of vaginal fluids to gush out with each thrust.

Enzo watched and sweated beads along with the rest of the camera crew as the porn movie was reaching its climax, quite literally in fact. His erection was hard in his pants and his heart thumped rapidly in his chest as the beauty that was Rias groaned blissfully in the center of the gangbang.

More loud raucous grunting and bodily slapping occurred until Miyazaki delivered a mighty groan and plunged his hips upward into the young girl’s body coming!

“Mmmhh!” Rias cried out with Roshi’s dick in her mouth throbbing for release. Her own body shuddered with a shuddering climax causing her flesh to jiggle between the four bodies pressing into her. Miyazaki’s member throbbed loudly and pumped her waiting snatch full of thick viscous amounts of semen. Rias felt it nourish her body completely and addict her to the sensation, rope after rope of sperm pierced into her womb steadily feeling it up around the same time she came from feeling it.

Shuddering more intensely and causing her muscles to clench and flex around both of their dicks Rias caused Anno to buck into her buttocks one last time before filling up her sphincter with sperm! One by one they all came along with their aged brethren with Roshi cumming into Rias’s sucking mouth and Hiroto feeling his length jerk and spurt thick ropes of spunk all over her chest and face! All around they were unleashing their pent-up orgasms filling up Rias’s body and covering a good portion of it in old man sperm!

She inwardly basked in the sinful splendor of it all while shuddering in climax all over Miyazaki’s balls. A euphoric gaze decorated her face while she swallowed down the rest of Roshi’s cum down her throat, together they shuddered and groaned in shared climax until one by one each of the men started collapsing feeling spent.

When Rias felt Anno finish cumming inside her bowels she felt him collapse on top of her causing his weight to push her snugly against Miyazaki, who was also passed out. Using her supernatural strength she pushed him off gently and rose up in front of all the cameras with cum oozing out of her anus and pussy while plenty of it dripped messily down her face and tits. She smiled sexily as she struck a pose for the cameras with hands behind her head and chest sticking out seductively.

“Well? When do we do our next shoot, Enzo? That was very fun.” Rias purred licking her lips with her tongue and noticed Enzo, along with the other crew hands save for the sole girl, doubled over on the floor clutching their erections in their pants from all that intense excitement Rias performed for them.

“K-kid! We’re taking you streaming! You’re gonna be big I tell ya, big! Ooh, my penis hurts.” Enzo whimpered in response as Rias just smiled widely with her succubus side fully awakened making her very eager to do more.

 

End of Part One


	2. Akeno's Descent

  
  
  


**Double Feature Depravity**

**Chapter Two- The Submission of Akeno**

**By Azure**

 

*******

Recently Rias Gremory decided to leave a more vibrant nightlife outside of the world of the supernatural. Walking into town and getting a taste for the wilder parts of life such as nightclubs, raves, and clubbing she found herself quickly rising to popularity the minute she entered a club she heard classmates talking about. Dressed in a shimmering nightlife dress and unwittingly vexing the bouncer into letting her in Rias discovered the time of her life after wowwing the attendance with her singing skills. 

In doing so she attracted the attention of a man with less-than-noble intentions at seducing her. Inviting her over for a drink and slipping a rare but powerful inhibition loosening drink into her beverage he attempted to get into her pants and use her like a toy. Unfortunately for him the effects were greatly delayed on Rias due to her devil physiology, throughout the night she danced and became more confident in mingling with people quickly becoming the life of the party. Her would-be rapist grew impatient and eventually snapped attempting to fondle her against her will, but Rias caught wind of it and vehemently denied him his advances. With the attendance of the entire club standing behind her in support the man was then booted out of the club for his actions. Little did he know that the drug inside of Rias was in fact working through her body, just in a slower pace due to her not being human.

As the night went so too did her inhibitions and morality loosen letting out her inner wild-girl for all to enjoy. She danced, she mingled, and drank, and her charisma won her the hearts of many. Her beauty and charm won her the attention of a down-on-his-luck porno producer who saw great promise in Rias Gremory and approached her with an offer. Letting her reason fade away when given a very generous offer to star in a porno movie Rias agreed to it without a second thought thinking she was living a normal part of vibrant nightlife.

Following the portly porno director, otherwise known as Enzo, to the location of the next film shooting Rias went in her uniform and met her ‘co-stars’. Her inhibitions loosened more and more by the minute making her craven with lust and morally fluid enough to allow a bunch of complete strangers have their way with her as part of the script. The roleplay was simple; train molestation and then a gangbang with a group of several far older men. The scenes became hotter and more intense with Rias completely submerging herself in the role and completely charming the guys into serving her. 

Enzo had felt turned on completely as the shooting continued till the end, Rias had left the handful of older males rung dry and completely satisfied before getting up and posing erotically for Enzo as a thanks. She was completely changed, now, corrupted into depravity thanks to unforeseen circumstances involving a rare drug induced into her system. Her devil physiology delayed the effect from activating, but it also amplified tenfold inside of her making her a wild and free spirit wanting only to perverse herself.  

Enzo decided she was the next Golden Star of porno acting and with a signature proceeded to kickstart the redhead’s career in the middle of her school life without anyone else being the wiser.

Except for maybe a curious Akeno Himejima…..

********

One day, on a Wednesday night, Rias decided to leave the Occult Club early to tend to ‘private matters’. She was far more whimsical and spirited around the others ever since her night downtown where her life changed forever thanks to her eye-opening experience. 

“Remember, everyone, tonight’s a special night for all of you to do whatever you want while I tend to more personal duties in another realm. I trust you all to manage things accordingly and take care of the club just fine, but just in case I’ll have Akeno act as head in my absence.” Rias announced with hands behind her back smiling cutely at everyone with eyes twinkling in excitement for tonight. 

Unbeknownst to them Rias had a secret life of delving into depravity three nights a week. She still considers her responsibilities high priority after all, but could never abandon the seedy life of a pornographic internet celebrity. It happened right after the shooting of the last film, Enzo came to Rias with a proposition to evolve their productions to internet streaming. Cosplayers, strippers, and the like made plenty of money just flashing their tits and teasing anonymous people on the internet with peeks of their body.

Twitch streaming is what he called it. Between film shoots, which take a few weeks in between to organize and produce before filming, were still their main function, but this way Rias can make money and satisfy her depraved urges more and more. She even received a special VIP pass to more adult clubs in the city, but the meanwhile she had taken a more personal hobby with her generous producer Enzo from time to time. She smirked coyly when thinking of the raunchy details and bade goodbye to her peerage before leaving the school for the day.

Both Issei and Akeno looked particularly suspicious when she left as they had noticed her stark change in behavior. The rest of them; Koneko, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Gasper, all simply focused on their respective duties without giving it much thought. Rias always had a mysterious allure about her when they met, and whatever side projects she does in her personal life were none of their business. They were too respectful of that girl to pry for more details, unfortunately, both Akeno and Issei thought something was up.

‘Since when has Rias ever been so….lively? It’s like she’s a totally different person.’ Akeno thought turning her face to Issei who mirrored her questionable expression and shrugged.

“I gotta admit I like seeing Rias more bubbly and energetic, but usually she’s all business and wise,  isn’t she? Did going out really change her that much? I heard from Kiryu that they gave her the name of a nightclub to visit like some of the older students go to.” Issei remarked giving Akeno an idea to follow up on. 

She craned her chin in thought believing this place may have put a spell of some kind on Ria’s body making her behave in such a wild careless way. She used to pretty serious about managing her peerage and establishing law and order throughout the world of the supernatural, now she’s just carrying it like a meager chore or job she has. She hardly seems passionate at all about training Issei and the others to beat Sona in the next rating game, she seemed even less passionate about school, but her grades were certainly not dropping.

‘I’d better go see this for myself. Likely it is the work of a Fallen Angel, or maybe a demon of some kind.’ Akeno thought before turning to Issei again and flashing him her usual sweet smile and speaking. “Don't you worry too much about Rias, Issei. I’m going to have a peek at whatever her weekly nights of fun entail, you need to focus back on your training because the next rating game is coming up. Rias certainly wouldn’t want you slacking off and watching skin flicks with your bros, now would she?”

Issei blushed brightly and tensed up in attention before nodding to her. He knew how ‘scary’ Rias or Akeno can be when they find him slacking off in his duties to watch porn. 

“Got it, Akeno! I’ll get to work right on it.” Issei stammered out making her giggle mirthfully before nodding back to him and leaving the club room. He slumped his shoulders regretting letting his two fellow perverts talking him into a porn movie marathon the other night. Whenever Rias or Akeno dangle his harem dream over his nose they remind him that lack of diligence can lead to him losing it forever.

‘And to think they used to give me such leeway before I got promoted in rank. Oh man.’ Issei thought to himself with a chuckle as Akeno stepped out into the open to follow Rias to her nightly meeting. 

The normally gentle girl held a dark frown on her face as she tailed her best friend.

********

The sun set into dusk as Akeno magically changed her uniform into something more casual and unassuming, ironically this turned out to be a rather eye-catching outfit for any potential fetishists in the area. Akeno was wearing her tennis outfit which consisted of a light green form-fitting dress with skirt flowing around her thighs loosely, dark shorts underneath, and a button up collar. The torso portion happened to also hug her chest tightly making her breasts seem bigger and filled out more. Still, she felt going in her school uniform would attract unwanted attention.

She saw Rias still in hers and wearing a coy smile on her face as she walked over to an unassuming film studio somewhere a few blocks away from the nightclub that was mentioned. She had a quick word with Aika Kiryuu on the name of it and learned it was the one that Rias did indeed go into the night she came back changed. Still following her redheaded friend/rival Akeno kept a safe distance from her after casting a spell to conceal her presence somewhat form Rias’s senses. She was still a ‘Queen’ after all.

‘So a film studio, I wonder what she does there.’ Akeno thought hiding from behind a brick wall edge to see Rias waving flirtatiously at the security guard operating the entry bar. The man nodded happily and tipped his hat to her before letting her in. 

Akeno then saw her enter the building leaving her out here alone in sunset light of the city. Closing her eyes to concentrate she summoned up her devil wings and flew overhead to peek into the building’s windows and see which room she went into. Fortunately for her the place was small  yet mildly lavish in design. By a stroke of luck she found her arriving in an office where a portly older man sat at his desk wearing a jovial smile on her face. Akeno pressed her ears into a window surface to hear what they were saying. She could only make out muffled sounds until she channeled her magical prowess into her senses and heard them both clearly.

“Rias baby, glad you made it early. I just got word that the BDSM parlor has offered us tickets for a Premium service package made specifically for you. I called ahead and told them we were doing a Bondage themed film in the coming week, so I figured it’d make for good training. Did you square things away at your club or something?” Enzo asked in a friendly manner as Rias took a seat down onto a couch crossing her legs and leaning back like she were a diva.

“I did, Enzo, everything is taken care of. I made sure to leave early so that we can have more time ‘training’ for the film. I also wouldn’t mind doing an exhibitionist stream again, I can’t stand not doing one of those. The looks on people’s faces when they yearn for me, ooohh I can hardly stand not being in front of a camera!” Rias moaned to herself hugging herself and moaning pleasurably when thinking up such lewd thoughts.

“Heh, you’re a regular nymphomaniac, kid. If I had a few dozen girls like you I’d be a millionaire, that being said I did pick up some fresh equipment for you ahem needs. Just say the word and we’ll get right down to business.” Enzo stated making Rias bounce up off the couch in joy clapping her hands together happily.

From outside the window Akeno couldn’t believe her eyes that the girl in there used to be the Rias that was full of strength and conviction. Now she just seems like a party girl always hungry for sex. It was just too hard to believe in her eyes. Keeping her stealth magic active she continued to  listen in and peek into the window from the side and saw the surprising sight of Rias of all people stripping out of her uniform becoming naked in front of the portly man’s eyes. Her figure was bereft of her uniform and her body was clad in lacy red lingerie that you would see in a catalog for women trying to impress some female-hungry men. It left so little to the imagination, which was weird considering she usually sleeps naked.

Rias’s large breasts bounced with her as she struck a cute pose putting her hands on her hips. Those melons of hers were clad behind a transparent lacy red veil acting as a curtain and making her look like a harem girl. Around her neck was a dark choker matching the set, on her waist was a garter belt attached to long red stockings that  hugged her legs nicely, her mound was clad in a crotchless pair of panties showing her womanhood to all. Lastly her wrists were wrapped in frilly red lace cuffs making her match perfectly with her hair as a sultry smile crossed her face.

Akeno blushed profusely at the sight of Rias like this, sure they’ve fought naked foes before, largely thanks to Issei and his perverted fighting tactics, and they never shied away from stripping in front of him. But, this was different, this needed to be confronted. 

Then Akeno saw a more alarming sight of her flashing her devil wings before the obviously human man. 

‘Rias!’ She thought out in alarm and quickly summoned a portal glyph to transport her there inside of the room to apprehend her friend. Around the same time Enzo got up and pulled off his coat beginning to undress. 

Rias positively looked elated and proceeded to whip out the usual devices from a nearby for today’s ‘training session’ while Enzo got undressed. A whip, a leash, and a collar came out of the bag and was held within her hands as his clothes came off. 

Once his naked hairy chest became exposed a sudden interruption caught their attention in a bright display of energy from within the room. Rias recognized it instantly as a summoning glyph and became afraid it was Grayfia Lucifuge coming to cause trouble, but thankfully it turned out to just be Akeno who arrived looking unpleased with her.

She manifested and the glyph disappeared under her feet as she cast a pointed look at both her and Enzo. The normally elegant girl with a gentle demeanor looked positively unhappy and showed it with a serious frown on her face.

“Rias! What do you think you’re doing? Not only to yourself but exposing your identity as a Devil to this man?! And….!” She then turned to face the movie director and notice he was getting naked just seconds ago. “Were you about to have sex with her!? Whatever is going on here it stops right now.” 

Rias held up one  hand and halted Akeno, her signature look of steadfast impassiveness crossed her lovely face halting her friend from moving. For a brief moment there she resembles her old self and Akeno had become more confused than ever. Rias turned her head to Enzo with a reassuring smile before speaking up.

“Don't worry, Enzo. I’ll take it from here. Give me a moment alone to talk to her, we’ll still take care of the usual business after.” 

“You sure about that,kid. Cuz it sounds like you’re in some hot water right now.” Enzo inquired making Akeno think twice about him being the one manipulating her, but Rias simply nodded her head in reassurance further confusing Akeno as she left the office to take her into the next room across, a dressing room.

Once the door closed Akeno waited with arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face. Yes, despite her affinity for masochism, largely directed toward enemies, she still had a sense of decency about her that did not compare to Rias becoming a porn star. Rias turned to look at her friend with the surprisingly friendly smile as though she were back to her normal self, but then she moved in closer to Akeno making her feel uncomfortable.

“Well, what did you want to know about this, Akeno? I gather you have a lot of questions for me about this, right?” She giggled cutely with eyes fixating on her with a mischievous glint.

Still confused by this Akeno spoke up her thoughts. 

“Rias, what is the meaning of this? You’ve never been one to indulge in such sleaziness, not only that but you were about to have sex with that gross older man just for funzies. This has never been like you for as long as we’ve been friends. Say what you will about Issei and his harem goal, this is a whole nother level of depravity I did not expect from you.” Akeno urged with a worried look in her eyes.

Rias’s face became a bit more serious as she engaged her friend with cold hard honesty.

“You’re right, it has never been me. I have never been anything outside of the leader, little sister, princess, what everyone else needed me to be.” She began making Akeno raise her eyebrows in surprise at her mildly resentful voice. “I’ve always been what I felt I had to be, Akeno, never actually what I myself wanted to be by my own choice.. I admit things are a lot seedier here in this part of town and in this career, but I assure you I am still me. The night I went out I had a wonderful experience indulging in various things that I never knew the joy of; karaoke, dancing, learning what it feels like to be a regular girl in the appeal of the nightlife. Somewhere along the lines I felt my sense of moral obligation blurred somehow and I wound up taking up an offer by that man you just spoke to. Do not worry, he’s nothing more than my producer, but sometimes I have overwhelming needs and urges that come up inside me that need to be tamed. Thus, he helps me out  with that.”

Akeno blushed heavily now, usually it was her making Rias blush and become flustered when it came to flirting with Issei in front of her. Now here she was describing her lewd free-spirited life honestly and it was making the sadist uncomfortable.

“If you wish to know, I have had these constant urges that welled up during the crowning moment of that very night. I had starred in a lewd film and found how much I liked it, no, loved it.” Now Rias salivated a little and a lewd smile stretched upon her face resembling Akeno to some level when she gets excited. “Having all those men plow into me, treating me like a goddess and pressing themselves against me nakedly hitting all the right spots. That was my wake-up call to undertake this profession. I loved every minute of it and wanted more, I even started a streaming service to earn a surplus of money. It is a very beneficial practice, Akeno, I’d recommend you get into it.~” Rias concluded making  her friend completely perplexed and uncertain how to approach this change in nature.

“But….your secret. This Enzo knows you’re a devil? How? And when did this happen?”

At this Rias blushed and scratched the side of her face looking to the side. 

“During one of my ‘taming sessions’ I was on my knees fellating a random man for a casting couch moment when one of my wings flapped out before Enzo’s eyes. He was surprised of course and I quickly tucked it back away, the man I was blowing was too busy moaning my name to notice it. When all was said and done I told a soft truth that I was a devil, but not in the way that he thinks. He was surprised, but  overall he hardly cared about it. Enzo just wanted me to keep starring in his movies and doing my best to support him, that was it. He’s kept to his word and kept it a secret.” Rias confessed making Akeno blush slightly at the part where she mentioned fellating some random stranger.

Aknoe was feeling awkward now, at first she thought the Great Princess of Ruin was becoming morally degenerate due to some outside force, but it turns out she just became liberated of her original principles and became a full-on free spirit thanks to a wild night on the town. Now she didn’t know what to do after supposedly coming to her rescue.

Just then Rias turned her face up back to Akeno with a devious smile and came closer to her. Before she could react Akeno felt the redhead’s hands firmly on her shoulders kneading her fingers into her skin and making the blue-haired girl moan out lightly in surprise.

“Hnnh! Rias? What are yo- haaa aahh!~” Akeno mellowed out once she felt her friend’s hands roaming firmly along her torso and pressing into her body through her clothing. Rias smirked quietly and got behind her feeling her body up slowly with hands grabbing here and there. 

Akeno squirmed at her touch feeling surprised she knew where her weak spots were and how to make her into putty like this. Rias placed her chin onto her right shoulder holding her from behind while her right hand reached down between Akeno’s legs to feel up her thighs. The other went up to her to large boobs and squeezed one of them through her green clothing making her breathe hotly in her grasp.

“Nngghh! Rias….! What are you doing?” She stammered out with a thick blush on her face. Rias smiled and suddenly grabbed the back of her head turning it so that she faced the redhead just before their lips pressed  together in a sensual kiss!

“Mmnnghh!” Akeno yelped out in surprise once she felt Rias’s lips curdle her own sensually in erotic lesbian bliss. She had closed her eyes while Akeno kept hers wide open in stunned surprise, the redhead hummed and suckled her lips erotically in a wet kiss. The Fallen Angel-Devil hybrid let out a soft mewl of pleasure when Rias spread open her lips before pushing her tongue inside of her mouth.

The warm spongy sensation of her tongue rolling into her mouth surprised Akeno even further as Rias aimed directly for her tongue resulting in a steamy tongue-twisting bliss that had the girl bucking her legs slightly. 

“Hhmmhhh. Mmhh, you taste nice today, Akeno.” Rias giggled in a breathy seductive voice after she pulled back from her lips leaving her face dazed completely. 

Rias’s hands left her friend’s body entirely and stood back with arms crossed glowing in pride.

“So? What did you think? I’ve picked up many things in this new career of mine and learned many skills on how to pleasure both men and women. It is very enlightening, Akeno, and I would like you to do this with me. We could even bring in Issei to...train you? Hmmh?” Rias purred seductively with her suggestion. 

Akeno leaned back a little in surprise by her offer and blushed when thinking of involving Issei in this seedy new life of hers. The thought has occurred to her before, kinda, muddled memories of him lording over her with a leash and a whip come to mind. Although those were more like on-the-spot fetish fantasies she just had every now and then, but to really have Issei training her? It was unheard of and Akeno looked to Rias for confirmation she was serious.

The mischievous look in her bluish green eyes told her she wasn’t bluffing either. Rias stood back and went over to open the door and let her out back into Enzo’s office. She stood by the doorway  holding out her hand and offering it to her blue-haired friend. Akeno just stood there blinking in stupor and clutching her hands to her chest wondering why she was even considering the idea. She came up with many reasons inside her  head such as ‘Keeping an eye on Rias’ and other similar ones, but one constant thought that echoed through her mind was ‘Be tamed by Issei’.

That particular thought had a certain effect on Akeno that made all her inhibitions loosen up, not just at the thought of Issei but also the fantasy of being ‘Tamed’ by him. Her profound fetish of masochism, which she suspects is bigger than her sadism, boiled with want at the idea.

In her lapse of judgement, which is what she would call it, Akeno agreed entirely and took Rias’s hand before being led back to Enzo’s office. Once she entered the place, with a still semi-naked Rias right beside her no less, she was met with Enzo leaning against the edge of his desk patiently with arms crossed.

“So I get that things are good between you two?” He inquired in his usual deep coarse Brooklyn accent. In his mouth was a thick cigar being puffed as Akeno and Rias stood side by side like a pair of obedient maids. Rias nodded politely with a sultry  smile on her radiant face and spoke.

“We have, Enzo, and there is an idea I’d like to exercise so we can include my friend Akeno here into our flourishing business. What do you say?” Rias proposed making the blading portly man cradle his chin in thought while he appraised Akeno through his sunglasses.

“What’s your idea, Red? I think we can make everything work, but I’m gonna need details. Also, your friend here is a total bombshell, she’s got your looks and everything, if you don't mind me saying.” 

Akeno waved it off with a friendly smile and thanked him for the compliment.

“It’s no problem at all,sir, and the idea is to involve our mutual friend and potential harem owner Issei into your ‘taiming’ practice involving Rias. Would that be alright?” Akeno asked dripping the last question with a bit of hopefulness when thinking back to the fantasy of being collared, bound, and gagged while Issei had his way with her. She struggled not to let out a shudder of growing arousal, of course this was not lost on Rias who just smirked and tossed back some of her hair.

“I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, I mean that would be me taking an understudy for Rias’s ahem ‘Taming’, the girl has an extremely wacked out libido and is horny twenty-four/seven. Right now she’s even grinding her thighs like she’s start a fire.” Enzo pointed out making Akeno look down at Ria’s lower body seeing her mound drip with juices of arousal while her legs gnashed together impatiently.

Akeno was surprised entirely by that reveal and now understood a bit more as to why the ‘Taming’ sessions were important.

“Ooohh, Enzoooo….I need it now….! We can discuss details after we’re done, but right now, Akeno….” Rias turned to her face with a flushed face breathing hotly with longing. “....you could either watch or wait outside and call Issei. I’m long overdue for my taming and the build-up of need is getting too intense.” 

After she explained it Akeno dumbly nodded and went over to the couch to take a seat, getting the impression was going to watch Rias turned back to her manager and quickly got to her knees in front of him. Akeno’s face went redder at the sight of the once prestigious Princess of the Gremory family stooping to her knees and hastily working her manager's pants. She had an unrestrained look of depraved lust on her face as she fished out Enzo’s hardened eight-inch cock from his pants and pushed her face onto it.

“Oohhh! Yeahh! Damn, you must’ve really been horny!” Enzo groaned out when he felt his dick get entirely swallowed up by a hungry Rias Gremory. The redhead hummed tastily and placed her hands around his crotch forcing him to lean back slightly against the desk. 

Rias closed her eyes and swallowed up more of his penis into her waiting mouth, cushioning the throbbing sausage with the most muscle of her throat while licking her tongue around it slowly. Enzo felt like he was in paradise right now and Akeno felt even more dumbfounded and aroused by the sight being played before her. Rias moved her head fluidly back and forth into Enzo’s waist, her lips squelched moistly along his cock tasting every bit of him and squeezing her entire mouth down hard around that cock. She moaned wetly from within her throat while her tongue curled up around the center making Enzo grip the edges of the desk tightly at the sensation. He tossed his head back breathing raggedly as Rias escalated her efforts in fellating him, her head started bouncing back and forth more frequently while her right hand down between her legs to begin stroking her pussy lips to the blowjob she was giving. 

“Haaah! Oohh Red! This feels too damn good, you’re gonna make me blow a nut in your mouth!” Enzo declared feeling his hips subconsciously gyrate into Rias’s face while she sucked him. 

If she had heard his announcement then she didn't care for she was too caught up in lustful longing to suck dick and have it rammed into her to give anything else more thought. Her hands went around his knees hooking her arms around them and allowing her to hammer her face into Enzo’s crotch. His dick wetly pushed into her mouth making soft wet popping sounds come out when Rias started sucking him harder. 

Akeno found her hands wandering her own body to the scene, her right went to her chest fondling her large breasts in slow-moving tandem, her left simply went down to underneath her skirt massaging her mound through her dampened panties. Such was the allure of the taboo, the depraved, and the sight of Rias prostrating herself in such a demeaning manner for someone she didn't’ love. This opened up some new sensations inside of Akeno Himejima, suddenly she wanted to explore this raunchy avenue of life with Rias and wanted Issei to be a part of it with her being subservient to him. Brief flashes of fantasy moments played out in her head where she is bound by a rope harness bonding her torso and squeezing her tits, she found herself moaning lightly in hot breaths as the sight of Issei tugging the rope to tighten around her.

Meanwhile, Rias hungrily slurped her manager’s dick in frenzied motions making him grab ahold of her head and buck his waist into her face. She pumped and sucked everything she could into her throat making sure Enzo felt everything and then some. Her fingers from her right hand had plunged into her sopping pussy going in and out to match her rampant pace of dick-sucking. Even though she had been fucked by numerous unfamiliar strangers in her movies she had yet to contract anything or lose her vaginal tightness. Such was the benefit of being a devil. Rias could do whatever lewd thing she wanted and it wouldn’t affect her health one bit, but she did have itches she wanted to scratch. Her perverted nature made her long to see Issei fucking Akeno like she were an animal and taming her. 

The fact that Akeno herself was masturbating to this scene was proof enough they were of a similar mindset. Turning her attention to Enzo’s waist she continued face-fucking herself on his dick swallowing it deep into her esophagus and feeling him begin to bloat. He was about cum inside her mouth and his thick fingers around her beautiful red locks kept her rooted for the discharge. Not that she would've left anyway, Rias found  she loved the taste of semen and savored the feeling of it anywhere inside her body.

“Oh! Ah! Aagghhh! Here it comes, Red!” Enzo bellowed out and bucked roughly into Rias’s face letting his balls and shaft throb loudly as thick ropes of sperm pumped into her throat. 

Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed he was cumming more than usual today and found herself chugging everything down in slow loud gulps. She inwardly mewled in sensation at the tastiness of his seed and swallows everything down as she went. Enzo groaned out loud in pleasure as he felt his nutsack contents drain out of his cock and down Rias’s esophagus, gulping a few more times she eventually finished when seeing that he stopped cumming. Slowly dripping her lips off of his meat Rias pulled herself out of his waist with a wet pop and a satisfying smack of lips.

She stood up on her feet, let her hand leave the moistened confines of her slit, and went over to a wall putting her hands on it while sticking her ass out in invitation. She wiggled it enticingly and spread open her pussy lips toward her manager to eat her out until he became hard again. 

“Okay...huff...Red….I’m coming over.” He breathed out raggedly feeling winded from the intense fellatio he experienced. Somehow, having Akeno there watching them turned both the star and the producer on more than before. Enzo took off his sunglasses and looked to her with a thoughtful  look. “Maybe you should go ahead and call that special friend of yours and get him down here. If you’re like Rias then I’ll bet you have a pretty wild libido yourself and are gonna need some very thorough training to get those urges under control. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

The portly older man then hopped out of his pants and walked over to Rias’s body. He got onto his knees and held his hands around her thighs before pushing his face into her dripping snatch. The man’s lips spread open her juicy slit revealing the quivering pink wetness that was her pussy for him to snack on. Pushing himself in he started tasting Rias’s cunt and began eating her out. The red-headed devil started moaning loudly grinding her pelvis along her managers face in budding pleasure. She bit her bottom lip in excitement and closed her eyes relishing the slimy feeling of his tongue squirming into her snatch.

Akeno had just cum within her panties and was left sitting on the couch panting prior to Enzo giving her the go-ahead in calling Issei. Quietly getting up she opened the door and stood just outside the office while the balding man continued to eat her friend out. The half-n-half girl was breathing hotly after succumbing to the depravity of Rias’s new lifestyle. She was still wet and her panties were soaked to the brim in her juices, still, she found that she had never been turned on this much before. A darker part of her longed for it to be a day-to-day thing. 

‘Ho dear, now I’ve become like Rias.’ She groaned slightly in thought and whipped out her smartphone to call the famous perverted boy of their peerage. Dialing in Issei’s number she waited for him to answer her and heard a change in noises within the room behind her. 

Turning to her side and quietly opening it to take a peek Akeno saw that Enzo had gotten up and held Rias’s waist in his hands as he rutted into her buttocks from behind! It was such a titillating sight that Akeno could not believe what she was seeing, she would be having trouble getting used to this sort of thing, but understood that being a devil with a high sex drive could only spell trouble if not taken care of.

“Uungh! Aaahh! Harder, Enzo! Pound me like you mean it! Ooaahh!” Rias hollered out as her body pressed and pushed forward into the wall with her ass being plunged by her manager’s thick cock. She grunted and breathed hotly in sensational ecstasy as the older man fucked her ass thoroughly like a man blind with lust.

While he didn’t exactly agree to be little more than a sex toy for his star Enzo did want Rias focused on her career and not lose herself into a never-ending frenzy of loose sex. He held her perfect hips tightly and ran his length into the warm damp hole of her ass. It did not never feel  good and tight, her cheeks jiggled constantly as his waist smacked into it. Rias’s continuous moaning elevated his arousal even more while he fucked her.

Akeno gulped at the sight and heard Issei’s voice pick up on the other line, quietly she closed the door and blushed heavily when she spoke into it.

“Akeno? Is that you? Have you found out anything on Rias?” Issei asked from the other line as she leaned against the door to muffle out the sounds of her moaning loudly to having her ass fucked. Akeno could swear she felt the skin smacking noises of her ass cheeks were making due to Enzo’s thrusting intensity. In her opinion he may be a little virile for a man his age, but Akeno would bet on Issei lasting longer and being more wild with taming.

The thought of him lording over just now made her shudder in sensitivity. Quickly, before he could get thrown off by her silence she cleared her throat and spoke up.

“Ahem, sorry, Issei, but it looks like it was nothing to worry about. There’s no supernatural cause of Rias being more upbeat and...spirited, she’s just being more whimsical I suppose.” She answered receiving a soft grunt from the other side. “That being said, Issei….are you doing anything right now? There is a place I want you to come over and meet us at? I will tell you more once you arrive, it’ll be that kind of fun.~” She purred at the last part making the boy on the other end puff up in great arousal and excitement.

“I don't know exactly what you have in mind, but I am so there. See you in maybe thirty minutes, okay?” Issei asked and Akeno giggled cutely before kissing her phone herself and repsoning.

“Sounds great, you’ll learn much.” Akeno then hung up and pocketed her phone before turning around and opening the door.

“Uuah! Uh uh uh uh unnhh! Oohh yes! Fuck meeee!” Rias cried out with a fierce blush as she bounced her ass up and down on Enzo’s dick. She had been turned around and pressed against the wall, the older man had kept his hands squarely on her waist keeping a distance from his upper body to hers allowing her breasts free movement in bouncing. Akeno also guessed that maybe since it was impersonal ‘therapy’ to get her sex drive under control there was to be no intimacy. 

Still, the sight of a heavily aroused Rias intoxicated with lust and bouncing her perfect ass on dick stirred her Akeno’s innate perviness. She bit her lower lip and watched them fucking continously, Enzo was panting and rutted his hips hard up into her buttocks making her cheeks clap against his body. Her butt hole stretched as his penis plunged thoroughly and roughly into it from that position. Rias had to hold onto his shoulders to keep herself hoisted, but her feet were also planted onto his thighs to allow for more direct penetration. 

“Ooh hooo, I can’t watch this and not feel the urge as well. I actually kinda want Issei to hurry over here.” She whispered to herself and gnashed her legs together feeling aroused all over again. Akeno drifted her hands down between legs and dove them in between up her skirt. She started feverishly stroking her mound through her panties to the sight of Rias bouncing on top of Enzo’s waist.

Rias herself heard mention and Rias and hoped she would be able to get off in time before he arrived so that they could prepare the special event. Luckily for her she was feeling her body swell with impending orgasm as her mound quivered with sensitivity and her sphincter clutched onto Enzo’s length. Wet hard skin-smacking noises continued to flow out of her union with her director for a few minutes longer when she felt like cumming. Enzo noticed this and started hammering into her asshole even harder hitting a direct sweet spot inside of her rectum thereby causing her to tense up and cum!

“Ooohhh aaaahhhh!~” Rias squealed out with her face screwing up into one of delirious bliss as her body started shaking. Her naked voluptuous frame shivered with coital excitement as her moudn squirted onto Enzo’s waist with her ass muscles clenching sporadically around his penis.

The portly older man tossed his head back grunting hard as he pounded himself into Gremory’s perfect buttocks leading to an intense ejcualtaitng erutpiont within her bowls. Rias hollered out again delirious with pleasure. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes in a blissful expression as she ground herself into his waist. Her buttocks wiggled and ground slowly onto the man’s body making sure all his cum filled up her sphincter leading to some of it spilling out. 

They both slowly came down from their orgasmic high and Rias’s sweaty body soon went slack against the wall. Enzo was panting like he ran a marathon and pulled her down toward the couch gently before removing his dick from her butt with a wet popping sound. He admired Rias’s thoroughly fucked ass as his seed dripped out of it, then Enzo turned to see Akeno leaning up against the door with her skirt hunched up and panties around her ankles. Her hands were busying themselves diving into her cunt repeatedly in wet pleasurable bliss. She had been panting the entire time and slowly came down once she saw a spent Rias lying along the couch surface. 

Puffing her cheeks in annoyance about not getting off Akeno ceased her masturbation and pulled her panties back up.

“Well, that was something, heh. Listen, kid, the idea you brought up about your friend coming over here.” Enzo began as he walked back to behind his desk to put his clothes back on. Akeno nudged Rias over on the couch and sat next to her patiently listening.

“He’s going to have to fill the role of constantly satisfying your friend there, she’s as virile and as ceaseless as an actual friggin succubus. I assume those exist?” He asked and Akeno nodded.

“They do, but she’s not one, trust me. Although it does seem like she’s got a lot of energy.” Akeno noted when looking at Rias coming to and stretching her arms up over her nude body. She then turned back to Enzo. “You will teach Issei everything you’ve picked up so far, right? He’s an aspiring harem lord-in-training as it were, I won’t go into details because humans aren’t allowed to know too much.”

Enzo nodded putting his sunglasses back on and cradling his chin in amused thought.

“Wow, so they do exist, wicked. Anyway, yeah I’m gonna take him under my wing and together, for this special event, we’re gonna break you two dames in entirely.” He said making Akeno shiver with anticipation alongside Rias, the former just dreaming of being whipped by Issei while either her or Rias takes turns getting nailed.

Rias turned her head to the side to look at her friend and smiled knowingly with pride held for her decision.

“See? I told you it would be worthwhile. Now let’s get things prepared for his arrival, I’m still very pepped up for more carnal satisfaction. These days I can barely contain myself.” Rias giggled before standing up and pulling Akeno to her feet as they stood before Enzo with ready looks.

“Yeah, I’ll be cancelling all my appointments today and we’ll be using studio room 2-D over here on this side of the building for the big event. Let’s make this romp one to remember, you girls.” Enzo cheered out and stood up high-fiving both of them with cheerful smiles.

********

Arriving at the location in the text Akeno sent him earlier Issei Hyoudou arrived at the surprise entertainment studio over in the lower part of town. He was surprised that Akeno told him to go here after following Rias out of the school. Shrugging to himself and pocketing his phone he walked up to the gate and met with the guard.

“Excuse me, I’m here because Akeno Himejima sent me. Is she inside?” 

The guard gave hima  friendly smile and nodded before lifting up the entry bar. “Go on in, they told me to tell you to go to Studio room 2-D, and to be ready.” 

Issei nodded and gave him his thanks before going on in and entering the main building through the front doors. Walking through the hallways he saw many posters on the walls promoting various porno movies, he couldn’t help but grin stupidly as he saw many of his favorites on them.

‘Wow! They told me to come here? This has got to be the place where they produce all my favorites! Hah! I feel like I’ve died and gone to Heaven, or Hell? Which one do devil-humans like me go to….nevermind that. I hope I get to meet one of the actual stars from the usual movies I watch.’ Issei thought to himself with a wide grin as he made his way toward the designated room he was directed to.

Arriving and the double doors Issei took a deep breath and exhaled his nervousness, he still thought he was going to see all his famous stars including the new and mysterious ‘Red Devil’ he heard about from his friends. From what he had been told it was a voluptuous young redheaded woman who wore a half-mask over her face to obscure her eyes. She had a devil tail and apparently the star of this studio brand of movies overnight. Issei jittered with excitement and pushed open the doors arriving inside of a dimly lit red-light laden sex room. 

“Whoaaa…..this is so awesome, I’m actually here!” Issei gushed to himself and looked ahead to see the traditional heart-shaped queen sized bed perfectly made up and ready with velvet blankets. Along the walls were an array of various sex toys,devices, and clothing girls typically wear doing these kind of scenes. Some were missing from their places he noticed, but paying no mind to it Issei walked further into the area wondering where Akeno and Rias were at. 

Then, from behind one of the large dressing curtains came Akeno, Issei doubled back in surprise once he saw what she was wearing and what was revealing. Around her voluptuous teenage body was bondage Queen outfit; she had on a cupless leather corset allowing her large boobs to hang freely from her chest. Around her pelvis was nothing except a pair of leather garter straps connecting to the leggings below, her teenage snatch was fully exposed and clean of any pubic hair above her mound. On her long legs were leather stockings complete with high-heel spiked boots, around her lower back sprouted a devil tail, along her arms were leather sleeves with spiked bands on her wrists completing the ensemble arrangement of a bondage queen. Akeno’s hair was still done up in a long overhead ponytail, but a seductive face crossed her features entirely instead of her usual elegant wholesome one. 

That didn’t stop Issei from getting a raging erection upon seeing her.

“Hi, Issei.~” She greeted sweetly stepping out from behind the curtain to walk over to him with sashaying hips and a whip rolled up around one of her hands. Akeno positively looked different and ‘awoken’ to her new inner lust for Issei and being dominated.

Before he knew it he felt her arms around his shoulders with face up close and personal with his. Issei sputtered like a car engine once her large G cup sized breasts pressed up against his chest. Akeno wasted no time in leaning down and kissing him square on the mouth with eyes closed cementing the first step of his perverted training.

“Mmh!~” Issei was so surprised and excited that he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist pulling her into his lips so that they could start sensually making out with each other. In the back of his mind he had no idea why this suddenly came about, but he was not going to refute it whatsoever. In his arms was a  beautiful girl with big tits and was currently making out with him voluntarily. He couldn’t have asked for a better luck of the draw with fate and found his hands wandering up to her breasts grabbing ahold of each melon with his fingers.

“Eemmh! Aaa haaa!~” Akeno moaned against his mouth and broke off from Issei’s wet lips to toss her head back and mewl loudly in sensation. 

The brown-haired boy then noticed that her breasts must be a very sensitive weak point for Akeno, this caused him to start squeezing them some more making her breathe hotly in sexual elation.

‘Heh, sensitive around these,huh?’ Issei smirked and squeezed his fingers around Akeno’s mounds making her squirm some more. She was panting hotly now and reached up to grab his wrists pulling them even further onto her chest in approval of his actions. Akeno then opened up her eyes and looked back at Issei while still moaning hotly.

“Oohh, I’ll crave and demand more of this, Issei, once we get more time together today. Right now, uunngh, I need you to meet someone. Rias is waiting for you too.~” Akeno breathed out and got him to call off his assault on her  breasts. Issei was still red in the face and yearning to feel them up all over again until he was led into the next room within this dark crimson laden studio.

Akeno arrived at the ‘master’ room further back from where they were currently standing, Issei was right beside her as she opened the door and directed him to the unexpected sight of a loudly moaning Rias Gremory bouncing back and forth against some man’s waist in doggystyle position.

“Eh!? What the-?!” Issei blurted out in surprise and felt his erection stiffen up greatly when taking Rias’s appearance as well as the reality she was fucking some no-name older man holding a leash to her spiked neck-collar.

She was wearing an outfit similar to Akeno, nearly identical in fact, except it was red whereas Akeno’s was straight up black. Issei froze in his spot till her felt the busty girl next to him place a hand on his shoulder and reach down his body with the other hand feeling him up as it went along. Rias was on her hands and knees bouncing herself back and forth roughly into Enzo’s waist feeling her ass get fucked hard by his turgid penis. The older man gripped her hips thoroughly and held firm in pumping his pelvis into the girl’s teenage buttocks. Soft wet ‘plap’ sounds of insertion constantly came out from their union on the bed, Rias bounced herself enthusiastically on his meat till her face turned to Issei with a very hungry look.

“A-Akeno….what am I looking at here?” He stammered feeling his body become sweaty and his meat becoming harder underneath his pants. Akeno saw this and licked the top of her lips hungrily in barely restrained excitement. She ran her hand along his bulge through his clothing exciting him and causing him to moan low in his throat. 

Akeno then leaned in closely to his ear while he stood there frozen and aroused. 

“Taming, Issei. Rias has uncontrollably lust nowadays and her movie director Enzo over there has been struggling to keep her sated. Ever since her debut onto the porno scene as ‘Red Devil’ she’s been constantly horny and in need of sex. That’s where you come in; to take up Enzo’s mantle as her Tamer and while you’re at it tame me as well.” Akeno purred before extending her tongue to lick around Issei’s left earlobe making him shiver.

Snapping out of his reverie of the shock of seeing Rias bounce her ass onto some random man, Issei turned to Akeno with a questioning face.

“What do you mean by taming? Am I….supposed to be him?” He asked pointing to Enzo who was currently rutting his hips strongly into Rias’s backside feeling her anal muscles clench down repeatedly on his meat.

Akeno nodded then brought up the whip before Issei’s eyes and unfurling it readily to use. He gulped nervously until she stood back and casted a magical glyph around his body shedding him of his clothing!

“W-whoa! My clothes!” Issei yelped out in surprise and excitement as his twelve-inch member came into view catching both Akeno’s and Rias’s eyes onto it. The latter moaned louder into the air and licked her upper lips pervasively as soon as she saw that thing.

Enzo winced and grunted from behind her feeling her ass tighten up around his dick shortly after seeing Issei’s package. He clenched his teeth and staved off from ejaculating inside her bowels. Akeno meanwhile took advantage of Issei’s stupor and snapped a collar around his neck before kicking him down onto his back along the floor. His erection twitched in excitement once he looked up and saw her standing over his body with a barely restrained look of lust on her face. 

“A-Akeno?” 

Her eyes were leering hungrily at him while her tongue grazed the top half of her lips. She stood over his body and smacked the whip into the ground outside of it making him attentive and focused on her entirely.

“You have to subdo me, Issei. Or else I’’l subdue you! Hoohhh! I can hardly contain myself, I want you to dominate me, Issei. Make me your bitch, break me in like you’ll do to Rias! Until then I’m going to keep dominating you and deny you the pleasure of release unless you overtake me! Either way is good since I’m both into masochism as well as sadism.” She purred completely driven my sadistic lust.

Issei was still thrown off by all of this, most of all Rias fucking a random person and moaning like she was in heat. Before he could act he felt the sole of one of Akeno’s leather boots press down against the underside of his dick. Isseit tossed his head back with a loud groan a shiver after feeling that cold hard leather push against his dick.

“Hnngh! Hooh wow! Akeno!” Issei grunted out feeling a sense of exhilaration from the boot. Akeno shivered once again with hands around her arms as she carefully pressed her foot down some more. 

Issei whimpered out in pleasure and noticed Akeno leaning down to latch a leather collar around his neck surprising him. Raising herself back up she decided to remove her foot from his cock and turn around to where her supple peach-shaped butt stood out in front of his face. The Hyoudou boy grew redder becoming ablaze with lust. Tits were one thing, rather his favorite thing, but asses were especially nice too. And Akeno was practically offering hers to him. 

“Akenooo….” Issei stammered feeling shaky with lust and exhilaration. He still couldn't believe this was  happening to him. Sure, the shocking reality of seeing Rias ram herself onto some old man’s dick was surprising enough to give him a heart attack. They may have not been dating as far as he knows, he was still pining for a harem after all, but everything that was going felt so surreal. Seeing Rias act like a slut, having Akeno literally offer herself to him while telling him that he’ll be taking up the duty of taming both girls.

‘It’s like a dream come true! The harem plan is starting!’ He thought to himself before seeing Akeno lower herself down on to his body in a sixty-nine position. He felt his erection throb violently once he sees her fresh moist pussy lips hover just above his face. Issei also felt Akeno’s gloved hands wrap around his dick softly with fingers curling around the base hilt of his shaft.

“Mmhhhh. You certainly are big, Issei.~” She giggled from the front and started sensually stroking her fingers around his length in vertical pumping motion. Issei immediately groaned loudly to himself especially when being told she had been turned into a craven slut for cock, but having Akeno offer herself entirely to him was like a dream come true! 

“Nnngghh! Akenooo!” Issei groaned out loudly feeling her leather-clad hands grip and stroke his member more fervently. Her pace had quickened and though Akeno delighted in seeing Issei squirm like that she felt he needed more ‘motivation’ in dominating her. Pressing her rump further onto his face she felt her moist vaginal lips smothering his mouth from breathing.

“Aaah!~” She mewled out sharply once she felt him struggling to breathe underneath her womanly area, but then Issei sacked up and grabbed a hold of her buttceeks before diving his tongue straight into her snatch. Akeno quivered pleasurably at the sensation of him pushing that thing in and tasting her, Issei was slightly clumsy in his aim and channeled little strength in his sucking motions. Perhaps it was due to his only experience being from watching porno movies, but Akeno loved it nonetheless. She felt a passion inside Issei as he started to adapt to tonguing her out. His fingers reached up and spread open her vaginal lips making her wet space become more exposed for him to attack. He latched his lips around the nub of her clit and pushed his tongue into her exposed wetness burying it into her snatch.

Akeno squirmed in sensation and wiggled her hips onto his face while Issei’s penis twitched and throbbed for attention. She held her hands around her arms again moaning loudly in exhilarated euphoria, a pleasure-drunk expression was on her face after she began riding his head slowly. Meanwhile, Rias had felt Enzo pull out of her ass and flip her onto her side with legs being held up in the air. Her red bondage outfit was still on her body leaving her F cup breasts still fully exposed in all their glory along with her mound. Rias was panting roughly, still hungry with lust and in need of her appetite being sated. 

Enzo gripped the leash to her collar tightly making her whimper readily for more sex. She looked to him then at Issei with a lip-bitten smile anxious to have her turn being ‘broken’ in by him.

‘To curb a bitch in heat you gotta break em of their habits. I seriously can’t keep up with this kid, it’s like she actually is a succubus. That new boy better be able to plow her honeypot every day if he doesn’t want her going out of control. Although her sluttiness has made this film company major  bank, especially with all the streaming services of her stripping for internet clients.’ Enzo briefly thought to himself before grabbing his hardened length and guiding it between her juicy vaginal lips. 

This made Rias turn back to him with a sultry smile and leering bedroom eyes. 

“Be sure to cum outside, Enzo, on my face and chest where I normally like it. Letting all of it out inside is all well and good because I can use my special attributes as a devil to keep from getting pregnant, as well as re-shape my snatch back to a pre-fucked state. Which is why I want to share it with Issei once he’s done with Akeno, then….” She leaned in with a predatory smile. “...you can have Akeno, Issei can have me, and then the two of you can have us together with Issei being fully trained and able to take care of both of us.”

Enzo dumbly nodded with a smirk.

“I already know all that, toots, why are you repeating it?” 

Rias shrugged with a giggle and reached down to caress his cock with her fingers. 

“I just felt like I had to explain it in crystal clear detail, I may have gotten lost in the taboo appeal of it all. Now then….fuck me.” She purred and used those same fingers to spread open her pussy lips inviting Enzo in.

The older movie director nodded and with a grunt pushed his sausage into Rias’s taint making her toss herself back onto the bed with legs feeling up  his sides. She writhed along the surface mewling quietly within her throat as Ezno’s member pushed hard into her pussy making contact with her cervix.

“Hoaaahhh!” Rias bellowed out in euphoria as the old man started fucking her pussy in earnest. He started slowly at first, keeping her right leg up over his  shoulders as he did so, then picked up the pace until his waist made skin-smacking music with her body. 

Rias’s body was utterly divine and perfect in every conceivable way, she had curves, a slim waist, wide hips, and a busty chest. She had it all, and to top it all off she was a full-blown nymphomaniac with charisma and an endless sex drive. Her cun muscles started squelching tightly around Enzo’s length as it plunged and prodded into her insides steadily making the bed creak. Her tits bounced and jiggled along with her body as she laid on her back moaning hotly in lust. Her other leg came up around his hips pulling him in closer and making her feel his length push deeply into her quirm. As a devil her insides would always remain tight and she wouldn't catch any diseases, which was good for her since she likes to literally fuck around a lot.

Enzo grunted coarsely and started rutting harder into her snatch making Rias moan out lightly in unbridled pleasure. She knew Issei could probably give her a run for her money when it comes to sexual energy, but right now he and Akeno were busying themselves in their own brand of fun. She winced in pleasure and closed her eyes in sensation as she felt her manager pump his length harder into her in a missionary position. He had rolled on top of her allowing her legs to dangle up in the air jerking to his hard thrusts. Rias wrapped her arms around him keeping herself pinned in what can be assumed to be a mating press. 

“Mnn! Uh uh uh uh uh uunnhhg!” Rias groaned out as Enzo bottomed out inside of her pussy. His larger body pounded into her from above in a steady tempo.

Back with Akeno and Issei, the girl had cum twice now over Issei’s magical tongue. Her body quivered and ground into his face still with pussy juices seeping out onto it. His lips still worked her vulva and clit together in a combined effort, of which she was actually very impressed by, with his tongue burrowing into her cunt still. Issei’s hands reached up around her hips grabbing them so he could force her rump further down onto his face. Akeno moaned loudly feeling too distracted by the pleasure he was giving her to really focus on jerking him off. 

But then she remembered she was supposed to dom him and make him beg for her, at least until he becomes really aggressive and subverts the shrine priestess into his pet. Reluctantly she got off of Issei’s face and looked back to see a wet mess adorning it. His piercing green eyes looked at her questionably before he sat up.

“H-hey, things were getting good! Why did you jump off?” He asked feeling a little impatient until he sees Akeno kneeling down by his waist with her large breasts in both hands. She flashed him a mischievous smile before closing both of them around his cock making Issei groan out loudly after feeling the pillowy pleasure surrounding his dick. 

‘B-Breasts! Akeno’s legendary breasts! They’re amazing!’ He thought to himself leaning back down and relishing the pillowy feel of her gigantic boobs squishing around his shaft. Akeno giggled to herself when she saw his reaction and started rowing them in and around his length giving him a sensual breast job. He was big enough so that roughly half of it still stuck out from between that valley with cockhead sticking up by her face.

Being so blinded with bliss he failed to notice her reaching out her lips to the engorged head of his dick. She pursed her lips around the head gently sucking it into her mouth while moving her breasts vertically along his length. Issei whimpered in pleasure some more as she picked up the pace making soft sliding sounds as his dick was pumped ever harder by her tits. Akeno had leaned her head down further taking in the head into her mouth to suck on it. She hummed happily feeling Issei’s length inside her mouth finally, her breasts were pressed even harder into the sides of his shaft squeezing them as she slurped the top of his length with enthusiasm. 

Issei felt his breath caught up in his throat as this continued for minutes on end with only the sounds of Rias getting fucked by the director going on in the background. He tilted his head upward to see him pounding into her from above dangling her legs in the air while Rias held onto him for dear life. She didn’t kiss him or allow his lips to touch her breasts, instead he was just rutting into her like it were mating season. 

All around the room noises and moans were made, most of which coming from Issei at the mercy of Akeno’s chest and Rias mewling because her insides were being stirred up by Enzo’s cock. He pumped and pumped harder into her body making sure she approached her climax, but the redhead was insatiable. Her appetite for sex and her evolution into a slut had nulled her to the more basic of raunchy fucking, both she and Akeno counted on Issei and his love of boobs to keep her ‘well-fed’. 

Turning his attention back to Akeno Issei felt his member begin to throb readily for expulsion while she was currently rotating her tits along his shaft pleasurably. He groaned and felt his hips buck up slightly into her chest giving her the signal to cease her services and leave his body causing him to look up at her feeling mortified.

“W-why did you stop?! I was feeling so close to losing it all on your magnanimous breasts!” Issei complained feeling irritable and horny still. His was mouth was then filled with three of Akeno’s leather-clad fingers silencing him, he looked at her to see she was currently straddling his waist with buttocks pressing against his meat. She hotdogged his cock like a tease and knew Issei was going nuclear due to having become so pent up.

“Aww, did I take away the fun bags, Issei? I didn’t mean to, I was just enjoying the sounds you were making so I-huaah! Whaa…!” Akeno was then caught off in mid-sentence once Issei grabbed the leash attached to her collar and tossed her over onto her back along the floor. He got up and held the handle of the leash tightly in a clenched fist, Akeno looked up at him in surprise and saw that he resembled a steamed bull. Heat was puffing out of his ears and his nostrils and his eyes glimmered bright green the dim red lighting of the room. 

‘I may have poked the beast too much, and now he’s coming to get me!~’ Akeno thought feeling excited that he was now taking charge. His member hung out in front of her face with Issei looking ready to fuck her with it.

“Stay there, you want to be subverted so badly I’ll help you become my pet!” Issei roared out either getting into character or really feeling like making Akeno his literal bitch. 

Before she could say anything at all Issei pounced on top of her startling the girl entirely and making her squeal out in excitement and fear!

The Hyoudou boy pressed himself on top of her spreading her legs apart forcefully with one hand and grabbing one of her breasts with the other. Akeno mewled out loudly once his fingers started roughly kneading the dough of her large tits. Issei shall forever be a boob man alright, he fondled and squeezed them tightly between his fingers titillating every single weak spot of sensitivity she had inside those mammaries. Akeno tossed her head around wailing erotically as Issei continued to do this, he also stealthily guided his erection over to the drooling slit that was her pussy. Akeno sensed it and braced herself for full-womanhood, she winced and tensed up once she felt his thick massive member push into her vulva. 

Issei tossed his head back and moaned loudly as he felt pink moistness surround a third of his cock, clenching his teeth he then pushed forward encasing more of it into Akeno’s cunt causing her arch her back up and wail in ecstasy. Quickly doing away with her hymen by delivering a hard thrust Issei successfully hilted his length within her pussy completely. Akeno shrieked out loudly in euphoria and soon felt him begin pumping his hips into her body missionary style. Soft smacks of skin began echoing out from between the two while Issei now put both hands on her tits. 

He squeezed and groped them reminding her that she was at his complete mercy and she knew it. Akeno started moaning and breathing heavily as he began pounding his waist into her pussy harder and faster feeling her cunt squeeze down him in reaction. He had positioned his knees underneath each of her thighs giving himself a steadfast position in which to fuck her with more efficiently.

“Ooohhhn! Issei! Wreck me! Make me yours! Punish me in every way possible!” She cried out with a delirious smile on her face as her body shifted back and forth in a rough tempo. His fingers continued squeezing her tits fondly as he hammered into her taint without pause, her pussy lips squelched and sucked in his erection constantly in wet fleshy bliss.  Akeno decided to wrap her legs around Issei’s back keeping him from daring to pull out if he got worried about cumming inside. To her delight she saw that he was more focused on her breasts than that notion. 

Moving one hand away from them he latched his hungry lips onto her left one squeezing her nipple into his hungry mouth and sucking on it like a baby. His right hand kept groping her other breasts squeezing it ever more roughly by the second. He eventually even started pinching her nipple to give her the pain and pleasure her inner masochist craved, while he did this he continued to fuck her in earnest. His hips rapidly slapped into her waist feeling her cunt squeeze desperately around him with each thrust.

Over on the bed Rias was dangling up in the air with Enzo holding her up by her thighs while fucking her. Her hands were over behind her head in a provocative pose as she bounced up and down on his dick with him holding her up. The movie director grunted hoarsely as he thrust into her pussy some more allowing Rias to feel all of him pounding her insides. She had been hopping on top of his meat for the past several minutes while watching Issei overtake Akeno and fuck her like the alpha male. Such a sight turned her on even more and made her cunt muscles squeeze down more tightly around Enzo’s meat. The kindly older man groaned loudly when he felt it, he was beginning to feel the urge to cum soon and made sure to pull out of Rias before unloading on her face like she wanted. Through the tight vacuum-like suction of her pussy tugging on his length made that more difficult, regardless he started pouncing away harder into her body within this standing position.

All around within the room the moans, skin slapping noises, and the smell of sex filled it up to capacity. Issei had been fucking Akeno in the missionary position nonstop turning her into a mewling mess once he reached into her very womb and fucked it. Her toes had never stopped curling around his waist and her body had succumbed to at least several orgasms already. She had clutched her arms around him comfortably making sure to be his ‘mate’ to tame right here and now until he finished. 

Speaking of which, Issei’s movements changed drastically and now he was rutting into her sopping pussy like a wild animal. His impending release was to come and Akeno knew it. Slamming into her body from above a few more times Issei had managed to hit her G-spot just before bucking his pelvis in and cumming like a large squirt gun!

“Hhaaaahhhg! Akenoooo!” He cried out feeling his balls bloat and his member throb thickly inside her body. Thick blasts of semen came straight out of his dick and pumped thickly into her convulsing organ. Akeno felt her walls squeeze down and tug every last drop of sperm Issei eagerly poured into her body. She had come to orgasm just seconds prior and felt her walls cling down on his tool tightly allowing for more cum to shoot out. 

THeir hips remained joined and Issei’s was rutting nonstop into her pelvis pumping load after load of semen straight into her body as she came. For about a full-blown minute he unleashed seed into Akeno Himejima’s young voluptuous body until his orgasm expired leaving him to withdraw from her cum-stuffed cunt.

Akeno’s limbs went lax and she was laid along the floor panting heavily with a wide satisfied smile on her face. Around the same time Issei heard Rias deliver a loud orgasmic wail herself and shuddered intensely while perched on top of Enzo’s dick. 

“Aaaaah hhaaaa!~” She cried out with a purely ecstatic expression on her face, her tongue was stuck out in delirium with eyes going up their sockets. It was such an alluring yet perplexing sight for Issei to see Rias of all people appear like that. 

She shuddered and writhe on top of Enzo’s body before the man laid her down onto the bed and pulled out of her cunt to jerk it all over her face and chest. Thick spurts of gooey spermy rope painted her face and breasts giving her a messy appearance amidst her lust-crazed expression. She was left panting on the bed as the older man sat down onto it feeling spent and taking a breath.

“Kid...huff huff...I’m gonna teach you everything so that you can satisfy these nymphos on a daily basis.” He began and hearing this sparked a sense of excitement within Issei. “For crying out loud Rias is getting way too horny lately, sure I need her to be like that cuz she’s a running star for my movies, but I can’t keep doing this cuz I got a business to run. Besides, I’m not as virile as a friggin succubus. What say you and me hash out the details while they recuperate in here, then…” Enzo lit up a large cigar and puffed it before focusing on Issei with a ready look.

“....you, with the help of me, break em in so that they pipe down and crave only you to satisfy them. Sound good? That’s what this whole deal was about in the first place, you know.” 

Issei felt his soul leave his body, here was the opportunity of a lifetime and it was for a good cause to boot! He felt his spirit soar and the thought of having both Rias and Akeno as his personal girls felt like the first real step to owning a harem of his own.

“Let’s talk then.” Issei asked barely containing his excitement.

 

End of Part Two

To Be Continued in Part Three- Double or Nothing

 

AN:This has been a T5 CM for Last Man Standing.


End file.
